


Lost At Sea

by Djedereshotep



Category: Avengers, Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America, Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Natasha Romanov - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff, Food Fetish, Food Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers, Snarky Tony, Tony Angst, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djedereshotep/pseuds/Djedereshotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retired works until further notice.</p><p>**Extreme editing in this set of works. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The following stories have been placed here in lieu of retirement because my co-author LokiLover84 inability to continue or finish said stories. 
> 
> The written parts regarding Steve Rogers and eventual Loki Laufeyson are all written by LokiLover84, therefore should be credited. 
> 
> Tony Stark and Natasha Romanova aspects herein is written by me. 
> 
> Clint Barton is portrayed by both Take_Me_To_Asgard and myself.
> 
> The Fics in question are:  
> The After Party  
> Viscous Cycle  
> Wrapped in Green Silk

  
The After Party Chapter 1

Tony watched the handsome Captain peruse the food spread talking occasionally with folks. That thousand watt smile charming all who speak to him. There were those of both gender throwing themselves at Tony. He scoffed at them taking himself and his dirty Martini to the party's private balcony. All of these people and Tony only wants one. Throwing one last wistful glance towards Steven Rogers, he closed the sliding glass door. Letting the curtain fall behind him. The night air was chilly as he looked out over the city skylights. 

Steve felt out of his element at such a gala event, though it never showed on his cool exterior. He smiled, greeted people, made small talk and ate without making people feel as if his focus was wavering at all. It was nice, being able to relax, to not worry about alien attacks, or demi-gods trying to take over the world, or anything of that nature. Tonight, Captain America was off duty, and he could be just plain old Steve Rogers. Or so he thought. But just because he was off duty didn't mean he wasn't looking out for his teammates. Every once in a while, his watchful blue eyes scanned the room, seeking them out. None of them gave him any cause for concern except Tony, who had more cause than the others to be suffering from stress. He had almost died, after all. Had it not been for Bruce's alter-ego, they could be mourning Tony now, instead of celebrating the defeat of Loki and his Chitauri allies. At that thought, Steve felt a twinge in his chest. He looked for Tony, saw him slip outside, and breathed an almost silent sigh of relief. Finally, an excuse to escape these crowded confines. Quickly, he made his apologies to the small cluster of people around him and went after Tony as nonchalantly as possible.

Tony heard the door behind him slide open. He looked behind him. Swirling the olives casually in his glass and taking a long sip of his Martini, He watched Steve approach. "Hey, checking to see if I've caused any trouble?" Tony's tone was edging on playful yet a touch subdued.

"No, just coming out to enjoy the view." Steve leaned up against the rail, folding his arms over the top of it and looking out over the skyline. In the distance he could see Stark Tower, its damage hidden by the dark, the remaining 'A' lit up like a beacon. Steve smiled a little and nodded toward it. "You gonna leave it like that?"

Tony looked out towards his tower. With a wry grin he shrugged. "Yeah why not, I can become a regular sculpting Picasso. Fuck Sun Tzu's 'Art of War '. Your an artist I hear Cap, whaddya think "

Steve grinned. "I kinda like it. Headquarters of the Avengers. Avengers Tower. Kinda has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Tony turned towards him fully. "Huh? Come again? I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you just call _My_ Tower? And since when did you become a fucking prophet? Your a Capsicle not a prophet." Tony informed slightly playful, slightly worried.

Steve laughed. "Aw, c'mon Stark, tell me you didn't think about it. Wouldn't it be great to have all of us together under one roof? You, me, Natasha, Hawk, hell we can even make up guest rooms, one for Thor and a special destruction proof one for Dr. Banner when he comes to visit." Steve grinned at Tony, loving that he was having this teasing moment with the billionaire playboy.

"Yeah, wonderful idea Cap. And we can have cookouts, family dinners and even movie night." Tony mentioned sarcastically unable to help the now forming smirk.

Steve nodded, looking thoughtful. "Hm, sounds good. You can cook, right Stark? I'd love to see you wearing a little Iron Man apron, bustling around the kitchen, making pies and cakes while we men stand outside and make burgers..." Steve kept his face neutral, only one eyebrow cocked slightly as he looked at Tony, waiting for his reaction. 

"Oh yeah?" Tony moved in closer looking up at Steve through dark lashes. "Would you Darling? Maybe when all the men go to sleep I can slice you a piece of the pie in just my apron..would you like that Dollface?" Tony cooed.

Steve's eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch higher. He felt his cheeks heat a little, suddenly a bit uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. But since he'd started it, he was determined to see it through to the end. "Well, babe, if you're offering..." Steve reached out and grabbed Tony's hips, yanking Tony hard up against him. "I'd love a piece of this pie."

Tony grunted a little surprised. His drink forgotten on the ledge. Both hands gripping Steve's biceps. Thankful the night and dim lighting hid his blush. Without missing a beat. Tony looked up into Steve's eyes. "I'm sure you would Steve. Whip cream and all if I'm correct." Tony's voice coming out a little shakier than he wanted it. Steve's touch zinging under his skin.

"Hm. You can be a little cock tease, can't you, Tony?" Steve ground his hips into Tony's, holding back the moan that formed in the back of his throat, determined not to be the first to give in. Then he leaned forward, first licking at the shell of Tony's ear, then blowing on it hotly. "Whipped cream, Chocolate syrup and strawberries, Tony. My own personal Iron Man sundae."

"Steve ...wha...nnngh." Tony did moan. His head automatically stretching back loving the feel of Steve's mouth on his flesh. His mind swam in the depths of lust that the good Captain was creating. The spark of heat between his legs was almost unbearable. "Mmmm make sure your a good boy Steve and eat it all up." Tony growled hotly his hips undulated forward meeting Steve's rhythm.

"Oh, trust me, Tony, I'll make sure to lick it from every inch of your flesh." Steve bit gently on the skin between Ton'y neck and shoulder, loving the taste. His right hand slowly slid from Tony's hip to the front of Tony's pants, rubbing in gentle circles around Tony's hardness, as Steve sucked harder, intent on leaving a hickey. He pulled away just long enough to moan softly in Tony's ear. "And the best part of my sundae is going to be the cream filling."

Tony slid his hands to wrap up around Steve's neck. Jesus. Was this really happening? Tony let out another throaty groan, pressing himself into Steve's hand. "Do... Know what you..doing Rogers?" Tony managed to mutter out barely.

Steve pulled back, grinning as he studied Tony's face. "I think I have a pretty good idea." His hand curled around Tony's length, stroking through the heavy material. "You want this, don't you Tony. You want my hands all over you, my mouth around your cock... Tell me, Tony, what you want me to do to you..."

Tony couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe Steve wanted him... _HIM_ took in Steve's smile. His heart skipped. He was positive it was the arc reactor acting up. That was his story and he was sticking to it. One of his hands smoothing along the back of Steve's neck, into his hair. "I do want you Steven...all of you...want you inside me...want your hands to explore me...want to fall asleep with you, wake up with you..nnnSteeeeve please..." Tony wheedled quietly.

Steve was stunned by Tony's revelation. It was one thing to admit that each wanted the other, but it was something totally different that Tony was talking about. Steve kept moving his hand, while taking a moment to wrap his head around Tony's words. "Tony? Do you really want me... And everything else you said?" Steve paused in his torture of the billionaire, waiting breathlessly for Tony's answer. 

Tony swallowed thickly. He felt like a nuclear reactor ready to glow at any moment swearing his face was that red, but he refused to break eye contact as much as his bashful moment wanted him too. Worrying his lip slightly. His eyes fluttered closed slightly with the continued contact of Steve's hand on his groin. "Yes... Yes I do." He whispered. 

Steve bit his bottom lip, eyes fluttering shut as Tony answered. He swallowed hard, trying to control his raging emotions as well as his libido. Tony Stark wanted him. Not just for sex, a one night stand, but for an honest-to-God relationship. And that was a heady drug indeed. Steve slid his left hand up under Tony's chin, his eyes snapping open as he tilted Tony's head up and watching carefully as he ran his lips gently over Tony's. 

Tony let out a whimpered sigh. One of long awaited relief and slight surprise. He could tell Steve's touch changed just a bit. It was...gentler, remaining firm. He was pliant and wanting. His eyes fluttered shut once more feeling Steve's mouth on his own. Lips parting with another soft moan into the Captain's mouth. Tony pressed into the larger man, Steve's form making him feel smaller and protected. 

Steve couldn't believe it. Tony Stark was actually pressing into him, kissing him back softly, and it was like a dream come true. But as nice as this fairy tale was, Steve wanted more. Reluctantly he broke away, waiting for Tony to come around before he spoke. 

Tony took a second to register nothing was happening. His eyes opened slowly. The golden brown seemingly glowing in the moonlight that was behind Steve "Steve?" He asked quietly. His insecurities already threatening to bubble up just under the surface. 

"Tony, I want you. More than anything. Hell I want everything you just said, but right now I'm dying to bury myself inside you. However, I don't think this is the right time or place. So, how can we get out of here without having to go back in there?" Steve jerked his head toward the sliding glass doors, hoping that, like always, Tony would come up with the perfect escape plan. 

Tony gave Steve a slow grin. Tapping the other ear with the ear piece in it he tapped a tiny button. "Jarvis deploy" he winked at his new suitor. "Of course sir." Came his AI's reply. "Not to worry Cap. Our flight out of here is on it's way. You don't mind do you?" Some of Tony's cocky mannerisms returning playfully. 

Steve grinned, a full on showing of his pearly whites. "No way. I was kind of hoping I'd have Iron Man give me a lift home someday. You know, bridal style. Can you do that for me Tony?" 

Tony chuckled. His arms sliding down to wrap around Steve's waist "Geee Cap we went from me cooking in an apron only to carrying you bridal style. Careful your gonna get me a little confused when we hit the bedroom. But huh. I think I can manage. Provided you hold on tight"  
Tony took a step back as the suit came up just above the balcony. Opening up a positioning right behind Tony. He took a step back into. The other man could see it forming around Tony. Tony winked just as the faceplate went up. "Ready Stars and Stripes?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be, metal man. As for confusion in the bedroom, I think it's safe to say I can take you, or follow your lead, whichever you prefer, provided you get us there like five minutes ago." 

The helmet cocked to the side as a slightly electronic "right" came through. The smile could be heard. He picked up Steve easily. Taking off into the night. Confident Steve was okay. "Sir you do realize this is your prototype for the new set if Mark's. This was the one that required the gantry to take off. The gantry is currently inoperable." Tony sighed hard. "Dammit Jarvis. Why didn't you tell me!!" 

"Sir. You never listen. My past collected data deduced you would not care now." 

Tony growled. 

Steve cocked his head. "Problem, Tony? Why aren't we half-way back to Avengers Tower yet?" 

"We, sorry..." Tony sped forward. Landing were the Gantry should have worked. He placed Steve down gently and promptly kicked the gantry casing. "Problem Darling, my suit is now officially our cockblock" 

Steve sighed, a look of pure pain crossing his gentle features. "You have to be kidding. What's wrong with it?" 

"Well. My original suit is still in repair. I can get it off just need to go to the lab. Jesus fuck. Fuck it. House is already in disrepair. Follow me soldier boy. If I fall through anything. Don't worry. I did reinforce the floors in the tower though since ... Never mind. Just follow." Tony wasn't about to regale Steve about his earlier suit testing. That would require a lack of ego. Something Tony didn't want to give up anytime too soon. "Jarvis fire up the emergency gantry." 

"But sir...the prototype will be destroyed." 

"My evening depends upon my epidermis not consisting of this suit. Fire it up!" 

"Yes sir" 

Steve followed obediently, hoping Tony would be able to get the suit off, so that he could get his hands on Tony's body. Steve was so hard it hurt, and if the suit didn't come off soon, Steve was willing to tear it off a piece at a time to get at the sexy body beneath the metal. 

Once in the lab a skeleton of what Tony had outside was erected. Tony climbed into it. "Now sir stay still. This is delicate." Jarvis said over the speakers in the lab. This time Steve could hear and now watch as giant-like metal arms took a hold of each of Tony's limbs. The entire spectacle looking rather dire. Unless you were Tony of course. 

Steve watched, curious. He'd never seen Tony take the suit off before, and he was curious, in a 40s-boy-stuck-in-the-21st-century way. So, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, waiting. 

Tony nodded to nothing. "Do it Jarvis. Just don't break me understood?" The emergency gantry whirred to life fully. It sounded positively monstrous. 

"Wouldn't dream of it sir. Displaying holographic bio-diagnostic now. Vitals uploading." 

Tony rested his head back as Jarvis began prying off the prototype. First leg and arm was success. The right leg was proving difficult. 

"Sir. A slight problem" 

Steve watched, unconcerned, until Jarvis announced a slight problem. Then Steve stepped up, worried. "What is it, Tony, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know Steve. Jarvis?" 

"I could pry off the right leg casing. But you will be cut." 

"How bad?" Tony sighed irritatingly. 

"Epidermal mostly. Slightly dermal sir. No muscle damage." 

Jarvis your safety measures are commendable. One problem. WHY IS THE FUCKING SUIT STILL ON!!! If no muscle damage is apparent especially surface damage to the groin and reactor area rip it the fuck off!!" 

"Very well sir" 

Steve laughed out loud at the witty banter between Tony and his AI. Shaking his head, he watched as Jarvis agreed to Tony's commands. He couldn't help but sympathize with Tony's frustration, but he was slightly concerned by the fact that Tony was about to get hurt. He closed his eyes, determined not to look and see-- or feel that damn twinge he always felt when Tony was injured. 

Tony braced himself as the gantry under Jarvis's precision extracted the rest of the armor. The torso, and helmet was oddly easy enough. The right leg proved as Jarvis said leaving a gash big enough to cause worry but not big enough for stitches. Tony cried out in pain. "Butterfingers. First aid kit to Steve please." Tony grunted as the gantry lowered him as gently as possible. Tony poured out of the apparatus and began removing his pants while leaning against the machine. A thin sheen of sweat covered his brow. "Well Steve, I'm finally out of my pants. Tony threw Steve a pained smirk. Butterfingers held the first aid kit expectantly to the Captain while DUM-E whirred about worriedly. "Back off DUM-E. Your like my own personal mother hen...damn .." 

Steve shook his head at Tony, taking the first aid kit and kneeling to inspect the gash on Tony's leg. It wasn't too bad, but Steve winced at the sight of it. He hated to see Tony in any kind of pain... Suddenly, he had an idea. Dropping the first aid kit on the floor, he grabbed Tony's leg and brought his lips to the gash, kissing it gently before running the tip of his tongue around the cut, keeping his eyes locked on Tony's face as he tasted his blood and sweat. 

Tony's eyes popped open in a sudden flush of crimson. The ministrations stirred the echoes of pleasure from earlier on the balcony. He willed his eyes to stay open watching the erotic spectacle. Flashes of Steve as a vampire for Halloween flashed behind Tony's pupils. Steve has the strength to pull it off but...another gentle laving of Steve's tongue stopped Tony's thoughts releasing a slight throaty whimper as He brought his hand through Steve's hair once more. Tangible sunshine. "MmmmmSteve." 

Steve ran the tip of his tongue along the line of the cut, before pulling back and smirking. "Problem, Tony?" He blew gently on the cut. 

Tony shook his head no. His own smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. A sensual gaze staring back at the Captain. "Mmmmnope. But. I dunno if I can walk Cap. Between you and this cut here. You may have to carry me to the Penthouse bridal style Baby." 

Steve grinned. "Sounds fair. Just let me bandage this and I'll see what I can do to accommodate you." Steve grabbed the first aide kit, flipped the lid open and dug out the antiseptic and a bandage. He made quick work of it, and before another few minutes had passed, he had Tony bandaged up. Grinning, Steve climbed to his feet and then swept Tony up into his arms, bridal style. "What do you say we go enjoy ourselves?" He asked as he headed for the stairs. 

Tony laughed out loud "Oh Captain, my Captain" Tony crowed playfully. Looping his left arm around Steve's neck. "Let's". Tony agreed leaning up sprinkling soft kisses on the sides of Steve's jaw and neck as they headed out of the lab. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The After Party Chapter Two 

Steve couldn't help but grin at Tony's teasing tone and he felt a warm blush creep into his cheeks as Tony's lips brushed the sensitive skin of his neck. He carried Tony up the stairs and headed quickly for the elevator moaning softly and trying to focus through the haze of lust blurring his vision. "Tony, you might wanna save that for a few minutes, at least until we reach the penthouse. I'd hate to have to ask Jarvis to stop the elevator so I can take you right here. Wouldn't you?" 

"MmmmCap you could take me in a cardboard box and I wouldn't care, but you do have a point....I guess. Tony pouted cutely. "I can't wait either" 

Steve tightened his grip on Tony, lowering his head to press a quick kiss to Tony's cheek as the elevator doors opened after what seemed like an eternal wait. Steve stepped out into the spacious living area of the penthouse. He headed straight for Tony's room, then had a better idea. He adjusted his direction, and headed for the kitchen. Once there, he set Tony down on the counter and opened the fridge, rummaging around inside. 

Steve grinned as he emerged from the cool confines of the fridge, clutching a few bottles in his hands. He shut the door with his foot and held the bottles out to Tony to inspect them. 

Tony looked at the bottles. Then up at Steve looking surprised. A little red creeping in on his ears and cheeks. "Steve? Uuuuuuhhh. What exactly are you up to?" 

"I'm planning on making that iron man sundae I was talking about." Steve grinned mischievously. "What, did you think I was kidding you?" 

Tony swallowed hard. Trying too keep the look of surprise and arousal off of his face. "Why Captain. I didn't know you had it in you. Here I thought you were a virgin." Tony opted for panache. 

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Virgin? Now Tony, where would you ever get that idea?" Steve stepped closer to Tony, a predatory light gleaming in his sky blue eyes. 

"Well, um. You blush at practically everything, and..and" Tony looked up at the ceiling trying to escape the heat of usually cool blue eyes. "Uuuhhhhh your just. You. And. Im me. Yeah" Tony stammered ridiculously. 

Steve laughed softly. "You're cute when you're flustered, do you know that? Relax, Tony. I'm not as experienced as you, but I'm no amateur. And I'll prove it to you, if you're ready for it." 

"Shut up Steven" Tony's red deepened. The color now skating lightly over his nose. "I mean. I don't mind. This is probably the most sensual thing I've ever seen. Well. Shit. What I'm trying to say at the moment is. You wear predatory like a fine suit. Tony blew out a breath. It was forced and heavy as he squirmed slightly on top of the counter. 

"Mmm, and I think you like it, don't you Tony?" Steve reached out, grasping Tony's thighs and spreading Tony's legs so he could settle in-between them. "So tell me, Tony, how are you at taking orders?" 

Tony let out a sharp breath at Steve's sudden actions. His touch on Tony's thighs shooting straight to his groin. "AHH! I...uhhh. Usually not so well Captain. You should know this by now." Tony growled out hotly. "Why do you ask?" Tony's voice was low. More breath than tone. 

"You look so sexy sitting there. I wonder what you'd do if I told you I want a taste of your cock right now? And the only thing standing between me an it is a little bit of fabric. Take it off for me, Tony." Steve was a bit shocked at his sudden dominance, but he tried not to let it show as he waited for Tony to respond. 

Tony shuddered. His mind exploded at hearing Steve's commands. Whats more is how quickly he reacted to obey them. Hooking his thumbs just under the waistband he slid them down. A little slowly. The silken material deliciously caressing his cock as the muscle made a soft thump sound against his belly. He felt the cold touch of liquid as the air met the result of his leaking arousal. Tony shivered. His entire body prickling to life as he watched Steve's face. Hoping he liked what he saw. "Ready Sir." Tony rasped out. Mouth suddenly dry. 

Steve shivered almost imperceptibly and took in the erotic sight of Tony obeying his order. It made his mouth dry as the Sahara, and he swallowed gently a few times until his tongue didn't feel like sandpaper. Then, keeping his eyes locked on Tony's, he put his hands on the cabinet on either side of Tony's thighs, then bent down and licked the pre-cum from the head of Tony's cock. 

Tony thought he was breathing. Until Steve's mouth met his aching heat. The panting began softly in a staccato rhythm. His right hand swinging back to support his suddenly weakened vertical state. Sitting or no. Tony had to admit to his swooning issue. His left hand moving into the other mans blonde locks. He couldn't speak. His gasps and moans wouldn't allow it. His hips developed a mind of their own as they began to slightly buck forward. 

Steve sucked the head of Tony's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, licking the underside and then lowering his head and taking most of Tony's hardness into his mouth. He moaned as he sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down, getting into a groove. 

Tony bucked his hips harder unable to help it as his head stretched back the rest of his body lurched into Steve. Tony's moans became louder. Throatier. 

Steve sucked harder, but not hard enough to cause pain. He moaned more around Tony's cock, determined to make Tony cum before they headed to the bedroom.  
 _Come on, Tony._ Steve thought to himself. _Cum for me. I want to taste you..._

Tony's body hummed. The apex of energy swirling in his abdomen. The heat of the Captain's mouth was almost too much. Tony's mind was arguing between wonton abandon and the redness of embarrassment wanting to encase his entire body at the idea of how easily he felt himself quickly build towards his release. Tony prided himself in how long he could last. Maybe this was just because of build up? No, this was because the man who stole his heart was finally taking his body. 

Steve grinned inwardly as he watched Tony slowly come undone. It was an amazingly erotic sight, and Steve moaned loudly. Then he got an idea. He slowly licked Tony's cock from base to tip before letting it fall from his lips. 

Tony felt the gentle wet slap of skin on skin as his dick hit his belly. Then felt the chily draft of the lack if Steve's mouth. "Steve?" He moaned pleadingly, eyes slowly opening to find why the wonderful feeling had stopped. "Nnngh. What, is it National Cockblock Day?" 

Steve laughed softly as he wrapped his hand around Tony's cock, stroking slowly but firmly. He leaned into Tony until his could whisper in his ear. "Hardly. I just want to watch you cum for me. I want to feel your cock twitch and pulse and know I'm the reason why. I want to lick your cum from my hand while you watch. Mmm Tony I want to see your face, look into your eyes and hear you scream my name when you cum." Steve but Tony's ear gently and waited for Tony's reaction. 

"Oh fuck.. Steeeeeeve!" Tony knew Steve took out food items for an Iron Man Sundae and was happy Steve forgot. This was beyond his control as his legs came up to wrap tightly. His pupils were completely blown. He was rutting into Steve's abdomen like some ridiculous animal in heat. Tony had lost control. Loathe to admit, frankly right now he didn't care. He was at the Captain's mercy and damn happy about it. "Steve please...mmmneed you so bad. Please Baby. Please.." Tony wheedled and whimpered craning to kiss Steve nipping and lightly suckling on Steve's neck and jaw. Clawing at the irritating shirt Steve was still wearing from the party. Little moans and gasps accompanying his actions. "Need you, need you now, god, fuck...please Captain. Please.." 

Steve growled at Tony's words and let go of Tony's cock, taking him around the waist and yanking him off the counter, then spinning him around, pressing his hips against Tony's ass, while reaching around and grabbing Tony's cock and stroking it roughly. "Is this what you want, Tony? You want my cock inside you while you watch me stroking you until you cum? Hmm? Look at my hand around you, Tony, and tell me how badly you want me to fuck you!" 

Tony's breath hitched hard at the sudden change in position. The feeling of being airborn like a rag doll was thrilling to Tony. Steve's words and actions was beyond shocking to the billionaire turned pliant toy in the Captain's good hands. His body reacting before his mind could even register. The primal natural rutting. Feeling Steve's still clothed but hard groin pushing into his backside had Tony griping back. Tugging at the annoying material. "Steve please ! Stop teasing baby. Need you so bad. Please! T..take me! I need you in me please Steven!" 

Steve groaned, then let go of Tony. He made quick work of his shirt, then toed off his shoes and practically ripped his pants off. He paused for a moment, considering. Spotting the items he'd yanked out of fridge, he grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup. Drizzling a little on his cock, he hissed at the coolness of the thick liquid. He then squeezed a little onto his fingers before slowly working one into Tony's body. 

"Steven?!?" Tony craned his neck to see what Steve was doing. He saw one of the sauce bottles near them. "Nnnnnnfuck ! Baby! Thats. Oh my god.." Tony panted hard shoving his back into Steve's hand shivering at the coolness of the liquid Steve used for lube. 

Steve twisted his hand, searching for that one spot that would make Tony scream. He loved the feeling of the slickness the syrup provided, and had dirty thoughts of licking it up later. The thought made him shiver and laugh quietly. 

Tony felt Steve's finger beginning to explore his insides Tony's moans became louder. Like his very existence hinged on that one digit. "NNNNNNAAAAHHHHHSTEEEEEVE"  
Tony never heard the quiet laugh. He felt the pooling of intense heat in his lower abdomen. His sac tightening almost painfully. 

Steve knew Tony couldn't take much more, so he whispered into Tony's ear as he worked another digit into Tony. "Tony, this might hurt, and I'm sorry. But I can't take much more waiting." Steve was careful but not quite gentle as he began scissoring his fingers, stretching Tony, then adding a third finger and hissing at the tightness. 

Tony shook his head no "Nnnfs'okay. Me ... Nnn either...just...FUCK ME STEVE!" Tony cried out in partial pain and all need. Tony began bucking back hard. Showing Steve he could take it. 

Steve laughed at Tony's sudden movements back onto his fingers. Pulling them out, he reached around and grabbed Tony's cock. "Get ready, Tony." He pressed the tip of his chocolate covered cock to Tony's entrance and slowly began to push in to the tight heat, slowly stroking Tony's cock with each inch of progress. 

Tony hissed at the pain. Bringing his hand over Steve's hand on his cock. The hissing turned into a series of small groans. Steve was incredibly large and Tony wondered if this was going to be a bad idea considering he wouldn't be walking anytime soon. Tony huffed out Steve's name like a holy mantra. 

Steve let out a sigh ending with Tony's name as he sank fully into him. Pausing, he focused in breathing and relaxing for a moment. "Are you ok, Tony?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. 

Tony nodded yes squeezing the hand wrapped around his heat. "Mmmhmmm Baby your soooo good. Please. Please don't stop." Tony felt the twinge of something warm blossom beneath the arc reactor as his heavy muscle throbbed in Steve's hand. 

Steve nodded, pulling his hips back, then pushing forward. He could feel Tony loosening, a little at a time, and he started to go a little faster, stroking Tony a little harder, determined to make Tony cum first. 

Tony was trembling hard now. He could tell by the way his legs and arms were beginning to fail in keeping him mostly upright. Small beads of sweat formed a sheen on Tony's forehead, upon the back of his neck snaking down his spine. Pooling where the heat was hottest. Tony clenched around Steve's cock unable to help it. "Steeeeeve, Im gonna... Ohfuck...." Tony ripped a scream from his throat sounding a lot like Steve's name. Long strings of white liquid shooting over their hands. The whole the scene was a mess. "S.sorry. Nnngh too soon" Tony's embarrassment set in suddenly. 

Steve stopped thrusting ad he heard Tony apologize, then pulled completely from Tony's body. Grabbing Tony gently by the shoulders, steve spun Tony around, smiling. "Tony. Don't feel bad. I'm not mad or upset. The opposite actually. I think it's amazingly erotic that you came so quickly for me. It means I did everything right." His eyes sparkled as he raised his hand to his mouth and started to lick Tony's cum from his fingers. 

Tony whimpered as Steve pulled out. He didn't want Steve to stop. "Dammit Steve. What. Is this see how red we can make Tony day?" Tony smirked after hearing Steve's words. He leaned still panting slightly. Licking a small drop of his own cum from the bottom right of Steve's mouth. 

Steve smiled his megawatt smile. "Sounds good. We should make it a national holiday. Have contests. Win a date with Tony stark if you can get him to turn the same shade of red as his suit." Steve's voice dropped. "I bet I'd win that date." 

Tony looked up at Steve through his lashes looping his arms around his neck. Hissing softly at the feel of their groins brushing together. "You would be the only one I would allow." He mentioned softly moving his tongue over Steve's lips once more. 

Steve swallowed and opened his mouth to Tony's questing tongue, moaning as still hard cock made contact with Tony's soft skin. 

"Please say your not finished with me yet Steven..." Tony whispered against Steve's lips "I want to feel you cum inside." 

Steve nodded, pupils dilating and mouth going dry. "Oh, Tony. You have no idea how much I want it too...but first, I want you to lick this chocolate off my cock." 

Tony bit his lip coyly a pleading arch of his brow silently begged Steve to take him right then and there, but Tony wanted to taste the man he has wanted for so long. This delicious man offering himself to be devoured. Tony's eyes flickered down. Watching the two muscles throb and dance against and with each other was thrilling Tony to the core. It also made his mouth suddenly water at an alarming rate. He licked his lips then looked up into Steven's Cerulean Blue's. "What ever the Captain wishes...is my command." 

Steve felt a burst of butterflies in his stomach and his cock twitched. His voice came out in an aroused growl. "Then do it Tony. Stop teasing me!" 

Tony dropped to his knees like the force of Steve's voice dropped him. The sheer command in Steve's voice shook Tony's insides. The resounding sound of Tony's knees hitting tile could be heard. He winced a little. But it was pain well recieved. Bruises he looked forward to. Tony sat back on his haunches presenting his palms to Steve. "Permission to serve my Country Sir?" It wasn't a tease. It was pure submission. The diminutive way Tony peered up to look st Steve was soft and sweet, willing, no desperate to serve. 

Steve couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Tony stark, self proclaimed playboy, was on knees and playing submissive to the hilt. "Your captain needs you Tony. You have permission to continue." 

Tony nodded looking down at the floor. Taking his dick in hand he slapped it a few times on the cold tile floor the pain was enough to soften himself to control himself better. Leaning forward more. Tony made sure his ass was out and up in the air for his Captain to see. He wanted to please his Sir. Not just with his mouth. All five senses will be involved here. Something told Tony, Steve would appreciate this where others would not. Placing his hands behind his back accenting his protruded ass Tony leaned all the way down and forward alighting a feather kiss atop each naked foot. Gently. Gauging Steve's reaction. 

Steve watched Tony with interest, loving looking at the curve of Tony's ass, and reveling in the knowledge that he had put Tony where he was now. Steve sighed at the touch of Tony's lips on his feet, and forced himself to watch Tony carefully, taking in everything. 

Tony continued. Slowly. Lovingly sprinkling kisses along the tops of Steve's feet. Licking lightly over the ankle bones. Nipping at calves. French kissing the back of each of the backs of Steve's knees. Suckling at each of the hollows. Small whimpers of delight escaping Tony's throat. 

Steve could barely focus as each of Tony's touches to his skin set off little sparks of lightning in his blood. Steve clinched his jaw, breathing shakily through his teeth, and kept himself upright through sheer strength of will as Tony's touches moved higher. 

Tony kept his hands at the small of his back as he moved. His body undulated with the grace of a feline. Spreading his knees a little wider he demurely glanced up as a soft smile played the corners of his mouth. He slowly leaned back. Arching. His forearms flushing with one another to allot more mobility to his back. Presenting his arched form and leaking member for his Master to see. To tittilate Steve's sight. Tony throbbed his cock a few times allowing it to bob into the air causing a whisper thread of liquid to sensually drawl itself to the floor. Meeting the floor to kiss gravity. 

Steve finally couldn't take anymore and let out a moan, followed by an expletive, then Tony's name. "God, Tony, you're so beautiful. Do you know what you do to me?" Steve whimpered as he ended the question and threw his head back. Pulling on a thin thread of sanity, he ordered Tony to continue. 

Tony gave a quiet hum of happiness. "As you wish sir." He breathed out in erotic sincerity. Gracefully straightening himself back up. Tony leaned in once more. Nuzzling at Steve's inner thighs. The top of his hair gently caressing the heavy sac resting there. Tony's mouth reconnecting with his Captain's flesh. Moving up a touch more. Tony bit and suckled the muscular hips of the man before him moving his cheek softly to caress the sensitive shaft. 

The buildup to Tony's flesh meeting his cock, finally, almost made Steve come undone. He didn't know how he managed to keep from cumming, but he breathed a prayer of thanks to the holy family that he'd managed to hold it together. He couldn't bring himself to speak, however, because he knew that giving one more command would be the final straw. So he stared at Tony, frowning a little, hoping Tony would take the hint and continue. 

Tony averted his eyes. He did not like the look of displeasure one bit. Turning his head by a few centimeters Tony gently slid his lips from the base of the velveteen hardness to it's very tip. Relishing Steve's taste as he snaked the tip of his tongue out to catch the salty sweet reward allowing his lips to open further suckling the massive cockhead into the warmth of his mouth. Tony's tongue was unmerciful with it's exploration of the new flesh. His breathing hitch harder as he suckled. Coaxing more of the Captain's dick down his throat. Tony was grateful he didn't have to worry about a gag reflex. 

The sheer bliss of feeling Tony's mouth finally wrapping around his cock made him cry out, an almost scream. His hips jerked forward, plunging his cock fully into the warm wetness, and tangling his fingers into Tony's hair, holding his head still. Then he started thrusting his hips forward, groaning at the feeling of warm wetness then the shock of the cool air. "Tony, baby, I'm going to cum soon. And when I do, you're going to be a good boy and swallow it all, or you will be punished." 

Tony opened his throat fully. Choking a little at first Tony pushed it back loving the feel of how full His mouth and throat hole was. His opening clenching and unclenching at the thought of this heat deep inside of him clawing down his throat and trickling a cruel tease aling his spine. Tony nodded at Steve's warning. Tony was his to abuse the Captain's personal flesh shield. His eyes meeting the feral blue's of Steve's normally calm and sweet Mediterranean's. He concentrated. He could feel that familiar tightness roll in his abdomen. He wanted to cum with his Captain. 

Steve's breathing became harsh and loud as his eyes met Tony's, and what he saw in the chocolate depths shoved him over the edge. His hips snapped forward one last time, yanking on Tony's hair as every muscle in his body clinched and he screamed. "TONY!!!!" A few tears slipped from his eyes as he felt Tony swallow around his length and he shuddered with the intensity of the warm feeling in his chest. 

Tony felt the hard buck against the back of his throat. The tears releasing the predator. Tony saw his sweet Captain once more. Eyes fluttering shut his own tears spilling over. He felt the explosion of pleasure in the back of his throat. Tony moaned hard. His own body bucking as it throbbed hard. Splattering Steve's legs and feet and Tony's belly and thighs. He swallowed greedily and obediently. The small beads of perspiration dotting his naked form. Tony finally loosened his arms from their hold position his right hand wrapping around the base of Steve. Milking him gently. Suckling the excess from thr shaft. Tony was unaware that his tears flowed still. Gently releasing Steve's groin from his mouth. He nuzzled Steve's thigh.  
"Nnngh Steve " Tony whispered reverently. 

Steve felt his muscles go slack and he sank gracefully to the floor, ignoring the mess that the two of them were in, and wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him close and worried by the tears. "Tony, what's wrong?" Steve was no longer the dominant he'd been only moments ago, but a genuinely concerned friend and lover. 

Tony nuzzled into Steve's embrace. Looking up at Steve he touched his nose to the other's. "For once Baby? Not a damn thing." 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The After Party Chapter Three 

Steve smiled as Tony's nose touched his own. Reassured by Tony's words, Steve sighed. He wanted to stay like this forever, but slowly he became aware of  
the cold floor beneath them, as well as the rapidly cooling stickiness of Tony's cum on both of them. He dropped a kiss on Tony's head, then mumbled teasingly into Tony's hair. "Tony, as much as I'd love to sit here all night, I think we should go somewhere more comfortable." 

Tony smiled brightly and chuckled into Steve's chest "yeahhhhhh maybe we should unglue. Shower?" Tony didn't look up. A part of him still disbelieving that Captain America, Steve Rogers would want anything to do with the likes of him. He was happy. He could stay in this mans arms the rest of his life and that would be okay. Tony felt the self doubt and depreciation trying to creep in. He pressed further into Steve. Hoping the larger male could protect him from himself. It was nice here. He felt free with Steve. Alive. 

"Sure, as long as you have a shower big enough for both of us?" Steve asked. When Tony only snuggled closer, Steve wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man, feeling suddenly protective. He somehow instinctively knew that Tony was in the grips of something hurtful, and while Steve couldn't protect Tony from whatever demons he harbored inside, he could at least let Tony know he was there. "Tony..." he wanted so badly to tell Tony that he was in love with him, but he knew that was probably the wrong thing to say this early in the game. So he settled for simply being sweet, which was what Steve Rogers was and always would be. "I got you, Tony. I always will." 

"Tony made a slight hummm noise at hearing Steve's words. He heard the feeling behind Steve's words. Deciding not to jump the gun just yet. Not to say something he might regret. Tony knew he was good at that. Fucking things up. He knows Steve is old fashion. Even if he didn't show it in the bedroom per se. Tony lwanted this. What they have what he needs. Hopefully what Steve wanted as well. "I know ya do Steve" Tony replied softly. "Howabout we snag a shower and then commence a raiding of the fridge. Tony looked up at Steve smirking then wiggled his eyebrows "yeah?" 

Steve saw a flash of...something in Tony's eyes, but he let it go. "Ok, whatever you say." He rose to standing as gracefully as he'd sank to the floor earlier, holding out a hand to Tony and smirking slightly. "Raiding the fridge does sound good. You got any ice cream? I'd like to make a real sundae since I kinda skipped out on making you one." 

Tony snorted taking Steve's hand. "Do I have ice cream. What sort of Billionaire do you take me for Captain Sexy Ass. Huh?" Tony's grin turned into a full blown smile. "Yes honey. I have ice cream. What flavors did ya want?" He asked Steve reaching out playfully to slap Steve's ass. 

Steve dodged the blow, laughing out loud. "Hmm, I dunno. Flavor. I never was much for vanilla. Chocolate is ok, but maybe..." His eyes lit up. "Do you have any mint chocolate chip?" His face rearranged itself into the hopeful, pleading look of a kid in a candy store. 

Tony laughed fully, uninhibited and beautiful. "Okay. Thats adorable. Hummm yes I do. Yeah. Your far from Vanilla. I stand soiled and corrected." Tony held out his arms in a mock surrendering gesture. "But first. Shower m'dear" Tony's eyes glittered with the peek of a little shaft of sunlight entering the penthouse suite. 

Steve nodded. "A shower sounds heavenly. Um, but maybe we should go one at a time?" A teasing note entered his voice. "Because I'm pretty sure you can turn heaven naughty in just under five seconds." 

Tony slapped a hand to his heart in a mock hurt gesture. "Why Captain. I'm scandalized. Whooooo started tonights events?" Tony sashayed up to Steve placing his hands in the larger man's chest. "Hmmmm?" 

Steve put a finger to his lips, striking a thinking pose. "Hmmm. Let me think. Out of the two of us, which one is more likely to have started this whole thing?" Steve's eyes glittered with mischief. "Certainly not me..." 

"Ha! More than likely. Yes my dear I will give you that but this time was aaaaall you Sweet Cheeks." Tony's laugh morphed into a sweet playful chuckle. "But yeah. I agree. Separate showers...do I have big enough showers ...pffft" Tony leaned up kissing Steve sweetly in the lips mumbling into the kiss . 

Steve returned the kiss gently, then spun around to gather up his clothes. He sighed, hating the thought of putting his suit back on. "So, Tony," He spoke nonchalantly as he bent over to retrieve his shirt, knowing full well he was giving Tony an eye full, "Where can I find this heavenly shower?" 

Tony's eyes followed the sweet swell of Steve's ass his brain finally realizing he was being spoken too. "Huh? OH! Shower. Right. Umm. Well you can use the one in here. I can just wait. Gotta clean my mess after all and find you some cozies. I can guarantee my pants won't fit but my basket ball shorts will. I also have plenty of shirts. Here. Give me your suit. " Tony asked approaching Steve and holding out his hand for the material. This felt natural to Tony. Taking care of Steve. Like a husband. THE FUCK STARK! His brain reeled. 

Steve cocked his head, noting that not only was Tony talking too fast, he also looked a little nervous. "Ok, Tony, it's whatever you wanna do. Can you bring the clothes to the bathroom while I shower?" Steve asked as he handed over his suit. He felt a bit awkward, but somewhat cozy, like they were a couple... Steve's mind reeled away from the thought and he shook his head, trying to dislodge it. He and Tony weren't anything, yet. With a realization that hit like a ton of bricks, Steve realized that he wanted them to be something...Just did. 

"Sure thing Hun" Tony replied naturally taking the clothes from Steve. "I will wash these for you." Tony felt right. Felt comfortable like never before. He felt loved and safe. Wondered if Steve felt something similar. Right now he hated that sunlight. It meant their magical night was over and life soon set in. Making the two separate. He never felt this way. Not even with Pepper. Oh sure there was levels of domestic comfortability involved. But not like this. Not like feeling that he could just melt into Steve. Tony was scared, but he believed Steve when he said he would always be there. 

Steve smiled easily, handing his clothes over to Tony. His heart constricted a little in his chest, and he felt a pang of longing. One night of sex didn't make a relationship, but damn if he didn't have to keep steering his mind away from that path. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerve, and decided at that moment that he would do everything in his power, be everything Tony needed him to be, in order to make this vague wisp of a dream become reality. 

"I can't cook worth a damn. Unless it's on the grill. But uh. I can make a few things to get you started while waiting for me. I do know your metabolism is crazy fast right?" Tony spoke softly still loud enough to hear but damn if he wasn't speaking demurely. Tony chose to ignore his own blush. It was important that hi...the Captain new that there was more to him than sex and money. He knew why of course. Even if it scared the hell out of him. Love was a four letter word. So was the word fuck, and love has fucked him on more than one occasion. But still. It was Steve. So. It was worth it. Worth the fear. Worth the heartbreak. Worth trying everything in arsenal. Worth trying everything Pepper taught him. Worth trying to remember what she used to yell at him all the time for. 

"Yea, I know how you are with cooking, Tony. You have one setting for food, and that's burned." Steve grinned, poking fun at Tony. "Besides, like you said, my metabolism is crazy. I doubt you have enough food here to even begin to make up for how hungry I am after last night. So I'll tell you what. We'll get showered, I'll borrow your shorts, we'll run by my place so I can change, then go out to eat. Sound good?" Steve nipped at his bottom lip, hoping Tony would agree. 

Tony leaned into the kiss bite. His spirits dropping just a little. He really wanted ro make something for Steve. Jesus why did he feel so inadequate? "Mmmokay. You have anyplace in mind? And I don't burn everything." Tony asked then mumbled the last part. He knew Steve was only teasing but damn if it didn't sting just a little. 

"Yep. There's this little cafe not too far from here." Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, hearing a slight change in the tone of Tony's voice. "Tell you what, sexy. We'll stop by the supermarket on the way back and pick up a few things. Tonight we'll have dinner here. To be honest, I'm not that great of a cook either. But between the two of us I'm sure we can manage, right? And we always have dum-e if we need his help..." Steve grinned. 

Tony snuggled into Steve and God if this didn't feel crazy and so right. He smirked up at Steve "DUM-E is not. I repeat not allowed out of the lab. Unless you want your food A La Fire Extinguisher. Trust me on this one. Hmmm Tony Stark at the Grocery Store. The tabloids will love this. Sure. Why not. Are you talking about Starbucks or Cafe on Broadway?" Tony reveled in the warmth pooling in his belly trying to steady his heartbeats. This was all so surreal for the reported playboy. 

"Mmm, cafe on Broadway. And what's wrong with having your photo in the tabloids? Surely people know you eat?" Steve teased. "Besides, it might be good PR for people to see you can be normal every once in a while." 

Tony chuckled. Still in Steve's embrace. "Baby. What do you think the tabloids would do with Tony Stark kissing on Captain America? I refuse to hide. Unless you want us too?" Tony cringed a little. He said the couply pronoun. 

Steve raised a brow questioningly. "Look, I was raised not to stick.your nose into other people's business. That's something the world has mostly forgotten. I don't care what they think of us. Do you think that in two weeks they'll even remember? People idolize us, Tony. It doesn't matter if we're gay or straight, black or white, someone will always love us. Hell, if most of the world turns their back on us, there will still be a whole community of people, from the oppressed to that scared gay kid hiding in his room because coming out would be life changing, who love us. And we'll protect them from the next war or the next Demi God attack. We'll even protect those who don't want protection from anyone they deem 'evil' or 'not good enough'. Because that's what we do. So no, I'm not going to hide who I am, because that would mean losing faith in those who have faith in us!" 

Tony stared for a moment. He wanted to say it so bad. Now more than ever. His chest swelled with pride for the man holding him. "Oh Steve..." Tony whispered softly. Leaning up Tony covered Steve's mouth with his in a sweet kiss. _I love you Steven Grant Rogers_

Steve closed his eyes, melting into the kiss, pulling Tony flush against him. He felt an amazing fluttering in his chest and a single tear fell down his cheek. _I'm in love with you, Anthony Edward Stark._

Tony felt wetness on his left cheek. A gentle drop. Tony's eyes fluttered open as he looked into Steve's blue orbs. His brows furrowed in concern. "Baby?" He asked quietly one hand sliding up to gently thumb the wetness away. 

Steve floundered for a second. He hadn't meant to cry, couldn't give away the reason why just yet. His heart beat harshly in his chest, fueling the words that wanted to spill from his lips, but his brain was screaming in the negative. For one perfect moment he was poised on the tip of a blade, then suddenly he fell to one side. He shook his head, smiled at Tony. But the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Allergies I guess. Sorry. Guess I should pick up some medicine for them while we're out huh?" He let go of Tony and stepped back a little, still smiling. "Alright, playboy, I'm going in for that shower now. Bring me some shorts?" Steve tossed over his shoulder as he turned and padded away. 

Tony watched Steve go. The sudden icy grip of emptiness making it hard to breathe. Tony felt ridiculous. He felt like Rose in The Titanic. Felt like he was watching this bright sweet man sink into sadness. "Steve..." He whispered. He felt the cold in his throat. "Don't..." Tony shuffled a little sheepishly on his feet. "Don't...you don't have allergies and your a terrible liar." Tony informed softly. He padded slowly over to Steve. A little timidly. "Don't call me playboy...not anymore. That ended last night. That ended when we first met. You had my body last night. Because you've always had my heart." Tony cleared his throat. The lump was beginning to hurt. "I'm not rushing you...I'm just telling you. Okay?" 

Steve paused mid stride. It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did, Steve did an abrupt about-face. Shock had his eyes widening, and he stared at Tony, stunned. "W-what are you saying, Tony?" His heart constricted painfully. What if... no, how could he even think that Tony didn't mean what Steve thought he meant? But he wanted, needed to hear those three little words and he prayed that Tony was really going to say them. 

Tony moved closer to Steve. Gaining in confidence. "Im saying, Steve..." Tony took one of Steve's hands. Placing that hand on Tony's own hip. Then the same with the other hand..."Don't let go. Never let go..." Tony moved in closer. Feeling the warmth of the man before him. "Because if you sink..." Tony's lips now mere centimeters from Steve's mouth. "You cannot hear me when I say I love you." 

Steve felt his heart explode in his chest when he heard Tony whisper the words he'd so desperately wanted to hear. He felt like laughing and crying, kissing Tony and running around screaming his love from the rooftops. It was such a jumble of emotions that he finally just settled for pulling Tony to him, laughing softly, every so often interspersed with little sobs as tears tracked down his cheeks. It was a few minutes before he could speak past the lump in his throat, but when he could he looked Tony in the eye and spoke the same words in a raspy tone. "God, Tony, I love you too. I love you so much!" 

Tony's eyes widened. He didn't expect such a reaction. Steve was beautiful always beautiful. But right now he was positively luminous. Tony found himself cupping the mans face thumbing at the tears. Kissing that lovely full mouth. "Oh Steven..." Tony whispered through a sincere smile. Unaware of his own tears. Feeling like he just jumped into a classic black and white love story. He held Steve's face not only because he needed the love of his life that close but he felt himself swoon. Felt just on this side of dizzy. 

Steve felt Tony sway in his arms and was instantly worried. Tears still streaming down his face, his gaze turned worried. "Tony, sweetheart, are you ok?" Steve asked, concern growing inside him. 

"Huh. Yeah. Just. A little lightheaded. Probably need food Baby. That snd uhhh been holding that in for awhile you know?" Tony replied dazedly. "Baby your crying" Tony mentioned half out of it but happy. 

Steve chuckled. "Yea, but it's nothing to worry about. Just really happy is all. But, ok, food. Well, shower first." Steve grinned. "Think we'll ever make it that far?" He questioned lightly. 

Tony wiped away his own tears grinning like a fool. He leaned up alighting a sweet kiss on Steve's cheek just near the mouth. "We have to try Captain Sexy. We both need fuel. Especially you Darling. So go on" Tony said sweetly patting Steve's chest. 

"Ok." Steve headed for the shower again, seriously wondering if he'd really make it there and sighed a bit in disappointment when he did. Turning the water on as hot as he could stand, he entered the huge, luxurious marble stall and began whistling, then singing as he got clean. 

Tony was ecstatic and ridiculously and hopelessly in love. He, Anthony Edward Stark was now officially off the market. He heard Steve singing while getting him the shirt and basketball shorts. Tony grabbed a pair of tight jeans and a red Henley. Steve's singing made him chuckle. He thought it was cute. Closing the closet door Tony turned catching himself in his full length mirror. He was smiling back at himself. His eyes caught the wrinkles at his eyes...the laugh lines. _Getting old...does Steve even age? Will he want me still when I'm even older?_. Tony thought to himself grimly. Shaking his head he scrubbed his face like trying to get rid of the intrusive thought and headed to his bathroom. "I got the clothes Baby" Tony interrupted Steve smiling at the shower. 

Steve turned off the water when he heard Tony's voice. "Thanks... You know, I don't even know what to call you. Sweetheart? Darling? Honey buns?" At that last, Steve's laughter rang out through the bathroom. 

___Tony laughed with Steve. "I really like Sweetheart, the way you Say my name. And whatever else comes out. Say Anthony. I want to hear it." Tony asked hus breath hitching as Steve opened the shower door. "fuck. I don't think I will evet get used to seeing you like this."_ _ _

___"You'd better. You'll probably be seeing me naked more often than not... Tony." Steve practically purred the name as he stalked towards Tony, ignoring the fact that he was still dripping wet. When he was face to face with Tony, he whispered his name again. "Tony. And when I'm not naked, in bed with you, when I have to be captain America, you'll probably be hard pressed to focus, since you'll be thinking about my body under my suit, right, Anthony?"_ _ _

___Tony smacked Steve's wet bicep in retaliation. Still roaming around in the buff. His cock already reacting to Steve's naked form abd dominant demeanor. "Steven Grant Rogers you knock it off. We need food you ass." Tony squeaked laughing unable to help himself._ _ _

___Steve gave Tony a salute, and grinned. "Yes sir, Anthony Edward Stark!" Retreating to the shower, Steve grabbed a plush towel from the rack next to the door. He slipped on the shorts and shirt, then started to towel dry his hair, watching Tony with a look of veiled amusement. "Well, aren't you gunna shower? Don't tell me you're gunna be shy now?" Steve teased._ _ _

___Tony shook his head still smiling big at his ...boyfriend? Wow. Because oh god...Captain America. My boyfriend. "No. This is me Darling. Not shy in the least. Although you do make me blush. I kinda like it to tell you the truth." Tony winked giving Steve a wry grin. "I may need to take care of business real quick though. Because well..it's your fault." Tony chuckled getting into his spacious shower. "Jarvis 102 degrees please slow warming. "_ _ _

___"Of course sir"_ _ _

___Steve chuckled. That was his Tony. His hands froze mid-swipe, and he swallowed thickly. His Tony. Oh, God. *His* Tony. Anthony Edward Stark, self proclaimed playboy, was his... boyfriend. Steve's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a deep sigh. It felt so right, but damn if it didn't scare him just a little. He couldn't even remember the last relationship he'd had. But this one made him giddy and happy, and made him want to dance. So he did, tossing the towel into the clothes hamper and humming under his breath as he headed for the living area, happy beyond belief._ _ _

___Tony smiled into the warm water listening to Steve allowing the man's dulcet baritone to smooth over him like warm Honey. Tony's hand wrapped firmly around his dick as he slowly began stroking. They had all day right? Tony felt possessed to keep quiet. He wasn't sure why but it was partially thrilling for him. Part of Tony wanted Steve to catch him jacking himself off. Another part of Tony didn't want to be caught because you know. They would never leave the house. A tiny moan escaped Tony's lips. He just couldn't help it._ _ _

___Steve knew what Tony was doing in the shower, but he wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt. Well, no, scratch that. He did want to interrupt, but like Tony had said, they had to eat some time. But then again, they had all day, right? It took all of two minutes of deliberation before he was sneaking back into the bathroom, thanking whatever God existed that the shower stall was frosted glass so Tony couldn't see him. Quickly he shed the clothes he'd just put on and crept into the shower, both opening and then shutting the door silently behind him. Then he stepped up to Tony, grateful the smaller man's back was turned to him, and put his hand over the one Tony had over his cock, while growling in his ear. "Need help with that darling?"_ _ _

___Tony made the cutest surprised squeak while jerking a little at Steve's touch. Not that he would EVER admit. "Steeeeeeeeeeeeevennnnnnn" Tony wheedled plaintively sighing and leaning back into Steve's larger form. The man was erotic and sensual. Having this perfect odd balance of sweet and naughty that Tony couldn't get enough of._ _ _

___Steve nipped at Tony's ear as Tony leaned back into him. "What? You said you needed to take care of business. I just thought I'd help out a little." Steve stroked Tony's cock slowly, loving the sight of both their hands wrapped around the hard length. "Beautiful." Steve whispered almost reverently. "Do you know how beautiful you are, baby?" Steve asked softly. "I love everything about you."_ _ _

___Tony shuddered. To hear the mans confessions was food for his scarred heart and a balm for his insecurities. Steve's actions feeding his libido, keeping him wanting more. Keeping him curious. Tony watched their hands laced together pumping his girded heat. "Jesus Steve... The things you say.." Tony moaned out._ _ _

___"Are all from the heart babe. Now... about this little problem..." he squeezed Tony's hand lightly, then released Tony's cock, dropping to his knees as he grasped Tony's hips, spinning him around. Steve took Tony's member back in his hand, then looked up at Tony as his lips met the tip of Tony's cock._ _ _

___Tony let out a desperate moan. Pne hand shooting to one of the shower bars the other through Steve's wet locks. Tony chanted his name. He could already feel the speed at which his release was pooling in his belly. "Damn Baby...that mouth!!" Tony exclaimed none too bashfully._ _ _

___Steve grinned for a split second before opening his mouth and taking in as much of Tony's length as he could. His other hand came up to cup Tony's heavy sac, and he moaned as he started bobbing his head._ _ _

___Tony moaned hard tugging at Steve's hair. He felt his knees suddenly weaken, grateful for the metal bar in his shower. "Baby...shiiiiiit! Thats it....fuck " the moans and string of erotic expletives continued racking the steam around them. Tony couldn't get over just how hot his Super Soldier boyfriend looked wet. Tony's hips began bucking in time with Steve's mouth. It wasn't going to be long now. Tony was grateful he ate the right things. He loved pineapple, honey and peanut butter. Rumor was it made a man's cum taste better. This was what Tony was hoping._ _ _

___Steve knew Tony was close, so he made sure to keep his pace steady, tongue swirling around the entire length. Then he glanced up at Tony, his eyes shining with everything he couldn't say at the moment. He hoped Tony liked what he was doing as much as he did._ _ _

___Tony stared back down at his Lover. His officialy-unofficial-boyfriend-who hasn't-asked-him-to-be-his-yet with a mouthful of his arousal. Steve's eyes is was sent him over the edge. The man's mouth was a serious miracle. The need to thrust driving his hips foreword. The warmth pooling in his belly. The electricity behind the arc reactor. Tony was ablaze. "I...love...you, St...Steven!" Tony yelled. He felt the stream if explosion travel from his belly into his Lover's mouth._ _ _

___Steve swallowed instinctively as he felt Tony's cock pulse, moaning at the thought that he had made Tony cum again. When he had finished swallowing all Tony had to offer, he let Tony's cock slip from his lips, then rose to his feet. Placing one hand gently on Tony's cheek, he looked into Tony's eyes as he pressed his lips to Tony's in a gentle kiss._ _ _

___"Mmmm" Tony moaned softly into the kiss as he leaned against Steve. He loved kissing him. Cockswollen lips Tony laved with his tongue. "Baby. That was so hot. I love you. I can't believe this. So um. Are we like. Official, going steady? What? Tony asked still slightly panting from his release. "I mean, no rush just. I know I love you. I know I can't stop saying that." Tony blushed a little._ _ _

___"Tony." Steve whispered his name, laying one finger on Tony's lips. "Baby, I love you. I was going to ask... do you wanna be my boyfriend?" A faint blush spread over Steve's cheeks._ _ _

___"Yes. Ohmygod seriously? Yes. And yes again." Tony snatched another kiss relishing in the emotion bursting inside of him. The wooziness made him teeter against Steve a touch. "Mmm sorry, heh, guess I really need out of the water, and food too."_ _ _

___Steve pulled Tony close when he swayed, and smiled. "Yea, I agree about the food. Ok, you finish up and I'll be waiting for you when you get done. I love you Tony." Steve whispered. Then he released Tony and left the shower for the second time. Grabbing the second towel hung up next to the shower, he hastily dried off then pulled his borrowed clothing back on. He hung the towel back up for Tony to use, then headed out to the living area to find something to occupy himself with while he waited._ _ _

___Tony grinned. He leaned against the wall a touch. Quickly but thoroughly washing up he finished. Taking a little longer than normal. God he felt like such a girl. Almost wishing Steve could carry him around everywhere again. His legs were mocking him._ _ _

___Steve browsed around the living area for a few.minutes, and after finding nothing he wanted to do, he opted for looking out the wall of windows at the sweep of the city. It was beautiful, he thought. So much life and freedom packed into such a small space. It made Steve feel tiny in comparison. Suddenly he wished he were on his bike, roaring down the freeway, hair whipping in the wind and the powerful thrum beneath him making him forget everything. And how much more fun could that ride be, he mused, with Tony Stark-- his boyfriend-- hanging on to him for the ride?_ _ _

___Tony padded out in only a towel. "Babe" Tony looked so sheepish. Adorable mussed up hair wearing the towel low on his hips. He used the wall for support. "Can I be a bother Hunni? I uhh. Damn Im such a girl right now." Tony swore he felt so ridiculous._ _ _

___"Just woozy. Heh. Sorry Hun. Just help me situate. Then we can get outta here. Actually. If I can get like a quick sandwich I should be fine. Apparently. Blood sugars are low." Tony mentioned casually. "Thank you Baby"_ _ _

___Steve swept Tony up into his arms and carried him to the couch, where he set him down gently. "Good grief, Tony, just sit here for a second." Steve ordered as he hurried to the kitchen. He paused, thinking quickly about how long it would take to build a sandwich. Deciding it would take too long, he rummaged in the cabinets until he came up with a half eaten package of cookies. Then he grabbed a glass and poured it full of orange juice from the carton he remembered seeing the night before. Then he practically ran back to Tony's side._ _ _

___"Baby, sorry.." Tony watched Steve feeling a little dumb. "Soooorry. This occasionally happens when one gets their soul gets sucked through their penis." Tony snorted on the last part laughing a little._ _ _

___Steve gave Tony a look of concern mixed with amusement. "Soul sucked... jeez, Tony." Steve shook his head and placed the package of cookies at Tony's side, holding out the forage juice. "I'll remember next time to load you up with sugar before sucking your cock. I'd hate for this to happen every time." Steve sank down on the couch and laid a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Plus, it worries me when something happens to you."_ _ _

___"N'ayaaaaaaw Steven Grant! I do enjoy the prospect of sweet treats and a good cocksucking. No it doesn't happen all the time. Its just I need to make sure to eat. We kind of forgot yesterday on account of being dick deep Darling." Tony started munching on the cookies and sipping his juice smirking at Steve._ _ _

___"Anthony Edward, do not sass your captain! Or you'll have to be disciplined. And while I enjoy the thought, right now I want to go for a ride. And no, I don't mean on your cock." Steve smirked. "At least not right now."_ _ _

___Tony chuckled. "Yes sir Captain sir." He stuffed another cookie in his mouth to prevent him from sassing his Captain. Winking at Steve cutely. He could believe it. He was being worried about, loved on, carried around by this wonderful man. Captain FREAKING America for christsakes. He had to admit. He really did wonder how people would react. He has already read so many "Ships" of him and Steve. Tony Stark/Steve Rogers. Yup thats what he saw._ _ _

___Steve studied Tony as Tony ate. Finally he asked, softly, "Penny for your thoughts?"_ _ _

___Tony looked at Steve thoughtfully, he finished the last bit of his juice. "Honestly Steve? It sounds kinda fangirlish. I mean ohmygod. We're together and you know? Your right, fuck what others think. If we want to hold hands in public. Perform mild pda. Then so be it. I think it would really benefit the LGBT Community to know two of the Avengers are gay with similar daily living issues. It's a good identifier. I mean shit, I'm on Effexor, I get panic attacks, have nightmares. It's life. It's the real deal. I feel really strongly about this. So much so I'm thinking about a Love not Hate Campaign." Tony grinned wide at Steve. "Wow that was more than a penny yeah?"_ _ _

___Steve grinned, nodding. "Hmmm. So, if you're so into that, let's do it!" Steve practically leapt to his feet, flashing his megawatt smile, baby blues flashing. "Let's go crazy and show everyone that we're just as normal as they are. Let's go shopping at a supermarket, let's wander through the mall, let's make out in a theatre. I'm game if you are baby!"_ _ _

___Tony was excited to just open up to Steven. Yeah the sex was cosmic. The caring and snuggling was phenomenal, but he felt so relaxed around Steve. That had to have been his secret super power before he became Captain America right? Tony laughed out loud, Steve's excitement was infectious.  
"Damn. You know your amazing right?" Tony beamed at his boyfriend. _ _ _

___Steve bounced a little, still grinning. "Yea, so I've been told. A few times... so, are you ready to go?!"_ _ _

___\--------------------------------------------------_ _ _

___The After Party Chapter Four_ _ _

Why have a child when you can have a hyper super soldier right?" Tony teased getting up slowly from the couch. Happy that the dizziness was gone finally. "Let's go indeed." Tony was exhausted he didn't have Steve's energy, but he would damn sure try. He had to. Afraid of becoming boring he hooked his arm in his boyfriend's. The prospect of what he said along with what Steve got excited about really did thrill him. So why not? Screw sleep. 

___Steve latched on to Tony's first comment. "A kid, Tony? I didn't know you'd want a mini me running around." Steve teased, glancing at his new boyfriend. Suddenly, Steve demeanor changed, softened. "Tony, are you sure you're ok? You look terrible."_ _ _

___"Gee Darling thank you. I am actually quite hungry, I want to go out with your and whaddya mean I look terrible?" Tony pouted._ _ _

___"Tony. When was the last time you slept?" Steve asked, knowing Tony's proclivity to stay up all hours of the day and night in his lab._ _ _

___"Mmmmmm two or three days ago. Why?" Tony cringed a bit. Having a feeling of what was coming next._ _ _

___Steve let out a long suffering sigh. "Tony..." Once again, Steve swept him up, bridal style and headed for Tony's room. "Change of plans babe. We can give the tabloids something to talk about tomorrow. Right now, I want you to lay down and take a nap. I'll go out while you're sleeping and pick up a few things for the kitchen. Mind if I take the jaguar?" Steve said the last a little teasingly, trying to make his order of bedrest sting a little less. He didn't want to be rude or pushy, but if Tony wouldn't take care of himself, Steve felt it was something of his duty to make sure Tony was taken care of. He cared for Tony and wanted him to be healthy and well rested. Even if that meant tying Tony to the bed._ _ _

___"Steeeeeeve c'mon. Im fine really. Wait what, awwww Steve. Thats really sweet but..." Tony sighed. He knew Steve was right. He loved how take charge Steve was with his health. Steve was good for him. He just hoped he was good enough for Steve. "Mmm okay. Your right, as always. You are right. Okay. I will lay down. But please don't be long?" Tony finally acquiesced._ _ _

___"No longer than necessary babe, I promise." Steve laid Tony down on his bed, then kissed him softly on the cheek. "You sleep and when you wake up, I'll be here. Promise." Steve smiled then hurried from the room, grabbing a set of keys on his way out. He didn't care which car they were to, just so long as it was fast. He had a lot to do and a very small window of time in which to do it._ _ _

___Tony watched his boyfriends form disappear from the bedroom. Tony's heart skipped a beat as he thought of his boyfriend. His eyes hazed into an easy sleep. Tony dreamed without a nightmare for the first time since Afghanistan. He dreamed of white tuxedos and flower bouquets, white picket fences and Steve Rogers._ _ _

___Steve drove like a maniac through the streets, loving the feel of the wind whipping past and the sun beating down on his head. Everywhere he drove he had people looking at him, some for the car and some because they recognized him. Sometimes it annoyed him, but today he only smiled and waved. He made quick work of his stop at the supermarket, giving the sweet girl at the checkout a kiss and an autograph when she shyly asked. Then he stopped at a flower store, only to leave with a dozen white roses before racing back to Stark Tower. When he got back, he determinedly lugged all his purchases up to the penthouse in one trip. He put everything away, then spread a dark red tablecloth on the table. Then he set out four huge gold pillar candles, and arranged the roses in a crystal vase in the center of the table. After standing back to inspect his work and deeming it damn near perfect, he went to work on cooking._ _ _

___Tony slept sound and deep "I do" he muttered softly. Unaware of the magic happening in his kitchen._ _ _

___Steve finally took a few minutes break when he had the food started. He entered Tony's room as quietly as possible, then just stood there looking at Tony as he slept. A soft smile curved Steve's lips and he breathed a sigh of amazement that this man was his. It made his heart soar and tears of happiness prick at his eyes._ _ _

___Tony's eyes fluttered open he saw Steve. Watchig him the mid noon sun striking light onto the wetness running down his cheeks. "Baby?" Tony questioned in a soft sleep voice._ _ _

___Steve shook his head. "Morning, sleepyhead. Or it guess I should say good afternoon. Did you have a nice nap?" Steve glanced over his shoulder, and deciding he could spare a few minutes safely, he crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Tony. He wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him close and kissing him. When he pulled back, he smiled. "It's ok, babe, no reason to worry. Just happy to see you is all. I love you."_ _ _

___Tony met Steve's kiss with soft caresses from his own lips. Nuzzling into his boyfriends neck Tony let out a contented sigh until his nose went straight to his stomach. "Hey good lookin' watchya got cookin'?" Tony rasped out in a cute just waking up voice._ _ _

___Steve chuckled at Tony's raspy voice. "Oh, basic stuff. Spaghetti. Homemade sauce and meatballs. Oh, and a cake. Chocolate. I thought I'd wait until you woke up to ice it. Would you prefer chocolate or raspberry icing?"_ _ _

___"Mmmm you really are perfection. Uuuh howzabout both. Ice with the chocolate. Garnish with the raspberry. Yeah?" Tony kissed at the muscle along the side of Steve's neck._ _ _

___Steve nodded, then shivered as Tony kissed his neck. "None of that now Tony. I have to finish supper and you have to wake up." Steve reluctantly rose to his feet, casting a glance back at Tony as he headed for the door. "Don't take too long. Dinner's in fifteen. And it's better when it's hot."_ _ _

___"Of course Darling...wouldn't dream of it." Tony did dream of things he shouldn't yet, things that scared the hell out of him. Things he wouldn't mention to Steve. Not now at least. But the ideas dancing in his head filled the voids that have long been only filled with dust and regrets. Light was reaching places in Tony's heart that he thought the shrapnel damaged permanently. He rose from the bed. Not fully rested but much better than before. Tony brushed his teeth not believing Steve kissed him with dragon breath. After splashing his face and patting it dry he padded into where Steve was in the kitchen. "Hello Sexy."_ _ _

___Steve was just putting the finishing touches on the cake when Tony made his appearance. The table was set with nice plates and fine crystal flutes. A bottle of white wine was breathing on the counter, and two big bowls rested on the table, one full of salad, the other with spaghetti and Steve's homemade sauce and meatballs. The cake had turned out pretty good as well, a two layered masterpiece, if Steve did say so himself, covered with chocolate icing and decorated on top and down one side with little raspberry flavored flowers. "Hey yourself darling." Steve murmured as he finished the last flower with a flourish. "So, what do you think?" He asked, blushing a little at showing off his deeply hidden culinary skills._ _ _

___"Wow, thats actually really pretty." Tony mentioned voice laced with awe. "Very striking actually. This whole set up is very elegant." Tony's eyes scanned appreciatively over every last detail. "How is it possible you could get more perfect?" Tony snuggled in behind Steve. He didn't know how long he had to be this wonderful with Steve. He decided to take full advantage before anything threatened their current serenity. They are heroes, villains will always come. Not tonight. Not this week. Not now._ _ _

___Steve shrugged, a tad embarrassed. "Um. Thanks. It's not something I do often. Cooking, I mean. Or baking. It's just, um, that I wanted to do something nice for you." Steve forced a little laugh. "Crazy huh? Captain America cooks and bakes. Makes me sound like a wuss huh?" His voice was laced with insecurity._ _ _

___Tony stopped Steve's arms and hands. "No. Can you believe I know how to embroider and knit? Cooking is an artform Baby. There are Master Chef's all over the world. This isn't wussy. This is refining the art-form of providing delicious nutrition. Quite important actually. I can't do half this good Love. Mmyour so amazing to me and I love you for it." Tony snuggled Steve. Sprinkling kisses where he could._ _ _

___Steve couldn't help but smile. "Thanks sweetheart. I guess I needed that." Looking at Tony over his shoulder, he grinned. "Knit and embroider huh? Maybe you could embroider a little iron man on my boxers? Maybe put 'property of Tony Stark' under it?" Steve laughed out loud, loving how free he felt around Tony, how the smaller man made him forget that they were superheros. With Tony, he was just plain Steve Rogers, the kid from Brooklyn. And that made Steve happier than he'd been in a long time, even though he knew this dream they were in couldn't last. It was only a matter of time until reality managed to creep back in._ _ _

___Tony laughed. The wrinkles at the corner of his eyes became more prominent as he laughed as did the lines at the corners f his mouth. The wrinkles Tony knew as  
 _Distinguished_ he hated that but decided not to pay attention to that right now. "You know. I actually like that idea. Especially the Property of Tony Stark part." Tony teased back resting his hands on Steve's hips. _ _ _

___Steve nodded, looking thoughtful. "I bet you do. But before you try and steal my boxers, let's eat. Then I have something for you." Steve twisted in Tony's arms, laying a kiss on top of Tony's head, feeling super protective of the slightly smaller Avenger._ _ _

___"Yes Dear" Tony couldn't stop smiling around his Captain. Couldn't feel anything but happy. Tony pressed his right cheek to Steve's chest. Inhaling what was Steve's scent. Feeling the larger man's warmth. He looked back up at him curiously. "Oh? You have my attention Steven"_ _ _

___Steve knew Tony was fishing, hoping he would give something away, but Steve wasn't going to let anything slip. He smiled. "Stop, Tony. No begging for hints. I'm not telling you anything. Now, food. I'm starving." Steve finished by wriggling out of Tony's grasp, still smiling to show Tony he wasn't mad as he carried the cake to the fridge, opened the door and placed it carefully inside._ _ _

___"Damn if your not a tough act to follow sweetness. Okay okay. Food is definitely needed." Tony agreed. He is learning with Steve. Agreeable demeanors equals calm and agreeable Steve Rogers. It was a hard lesson for the Iron Man, this oddity called patience, but he was learning little by little._ _ _

___Steve shut the fridge door and grabbed Tony's hand, leading him to the table and grabbing the wine bottle off the cabinet on the way. "Wine, sweetheart?" Steve asked, as Tony took a seat._ _ _

___Tony flushed with Steve's gentlemanly manner. "Nnyes please. " Tony answered. Demure in his expressions once more. "And thank you. Steve. This really is amazing. I have never had this before." Tony gently gripped his wineglass._ _ _

___Steve smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I like doing things like this for people I love." He poured the wine into Tony's glass, his hands shaking slightly._ _ _

___"Your gonna spoil me Baby. Thats okay. I don't mind." Tony noticed the shaking but decided not to say anything. To give Steve this one for a change. "No. Spoil isn't the right word. You. Show me things. Yeah thats it". Tony waited for Steve to pour his wine._ _ _

___"Hey, I want to spoil you. But, I think you can fill your own plate, right?" Steve joked. He poured himself a glass of wine and downed it in one gulp._ _ _

___Tony snorted. "Yes. I can fill my own plate cuteness." Tony joked as he did just that. His tummy reminding him just how hungry he was. He filled his plate good and placed his plate before him. Politely he waited for Steve. Tony Stark had manners. Who knew?_ _ _

___Steve watched as Tony took his own food, then picked his own plate up and took what he wanted. It wasn't much, given his metabolism, but his stomach was in knots and he didn't know if he could even eat what he'd put on his plate. Eating slowly, watching Tony, he only felt the worry growing._ _ _

___Tony lifted his wineglass "To us, to the beginning of time and all of it's moments. Salute!" Tony raised his glass to Steve. And took a light sip. He began eating more into his food at first than anything else. He looked up at Steve only to see a different demeanor arrest Steve's features. "Honey? Are uh you okay ?"_ _ _

___Steve swallowed his last bite and refilled his glass, draining it again. The alcohol had no effect on him, but just the thought strengthened his nerve. "Yea. I mean, yes I'm ok. I think." Steve blew out a big breath. "No, you know what, I'm not ok. Give me a few minutes." He stood hastily, his chair legs scraping against the floor. "Just, stay right here, ok? Promise?" Steve waited impatiently for Tony's answer._ _ _

___"Um...okay?" Tony replied a little shocked and a lot worried. He refilled his wineglass immediately and gulped it down._ _ _

___Steve nodded and hurried to the elevator. He'd secreted his surprise for Tony in the air vent in the ceiling and retrieved it quickly. Then he rushed back to the dining room, hands shaking, palms sweaty and mouth dry as the Sahara. Giving a puppy dog look, he swallowed hard. "Tony, stand up, please."_ _ _

___Tony looked at Steve so clearly confused. The puppy dog look did wonders for America's golden boy of Freedom. Tony stood slowly. "O..okay" Tony mumbled softly because. What do you say to that?_ _ _

___Steve took a deep breath and exposed the little box as he sank to one knee. "Anthony Edward Stark, I love you, more than life itself. I would be honored if you'd accept this ring... And me." Steve finished breathlessly as he opened the box. Inside, nestled in black velvet was a gold ring. In the center it sported a large but not ostentatious ruby, surrounded by a sunburst of citrines, the colors reminiscent of Tony's Iron Man suit. But under the ruby was an ingraved image of Steve's Captain America shield. On on the bottom inside of the band were written the words, 'You have my heart forever. S'._ _ _

___Tony watched. Seemingly in slow motion the motions Steve was taking. By the time Steve was on one knee. Tony was fighting back tunnel vision proceeding a fainting attack. He managed well enough. Then he heard Steve speak. He didn't expect the tears. Or the grand beauty of Steve's words coupled with the ring. His heartbeat thudded in his ears, suddenly time stopped. The ring looked custom made. How long has he had it? Tony wondered. So many thoughts, so many questions...all he could do was say..."Yes "_ _ _

___Steve pulled the ring from the box, almost fumbling it with his shaking fingers and then laughing giddily. He took Ton'y hand, and slid the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit. Steve jumped to his feet, grabbed Tony around the waist and spun him around several times, laughing and crying at the same time. When he set Tony back on his feet, he looked deep into Tony's eyes and spoke from the bottom of his heart. "I love you, Tony. So very, very much. I hope you'll always remember that." Then he kissed Tony, his best friend, his fiancee, with everything he had._ _ _

___Steve pulled the ring from the box, almost fumbling it with his shaking fingers and then laughing giddily. He took Ton'y hand, and slid the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit. Steve jumped to his feet, grabbed Tony around the waist and spun him around several times, laughing and crying at the same time. When he set Tony back on his feet, he looked deep into Tony's eyes and spoke from the bottom of his heart. "I love you, Tony. So very, very much. I hope you'll always remember that." Then he kissed Tony, his best friend, his fiancee, with everything he had._ _ _

___Tony's world moved in slow motion. He was curious to know when Steve was going to wake him up for dinner, but for now he was content in his dream. Looking down at his handsome-like-Prince-Charming Fiancé Tony's chest swelled, feeling his...oh God...Fiancé's lips. "I love you too Steven. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I don't even know how long you you have had this ring. It's clearly a custom job. Meaning this detailed. Months were involved. Baby...how long have you had this ring?" Tony asked softly._ _ _

___Steve cleared his throat softly. "Um. Well, I ordered it... the day after New York." Steve felt tears of worry and pain and loss prick in his eyes. "I just...I... Aw hell Tony. I was so tired, and there were so many things to fight that day. I felt like it was a never-ending nightmare. And then...You came flying in, like a damn knight on a white horse, carrying that nuke... and I could only stand there and watch you disappear into that wormhole. And when I couldn't see you anymore, I...I felt like a piece of me had died. I knew then that I loved you. I didn't know if I'd ever get the chance to tell you, but I had the ring made anyway." The tears spilled over, the dam broken, and Steve sobbed. "I was so scared, Tony! I thought I'd lost you, and that damn near killed me. I didn't know what I would have done without you then, and I don't know now! Because there's always the next mission, the next attack on earth that we have to defend against. We can never have a normal life, and I'm so afraid of losing you!"_ _ _

___Tony pull Steve in firm and gentle. His left hand behind the Captain's neck his right arm wrapped around Steve's waist. "I know Baby. It's gonna be crazy. I know normal is going to be our unicorn. Listen to me okay? I'm not going to tell you you won't ever loose me. That's fictitious comfort. What I will tell you is I will do everything in my power to make sure you won't. I honestly would of never guessed you felt this way. Not in a million years Steven. White Knight is a new one." Tony blushed a little, Captain America thinking of _him_ as a white knight? "Look Baby. We're broken, we're heroes, we are those people little boys and girls dream of being." Tony moved to gentle cup Steve's face and honestly? Steve's tears killed him. "Yes, there's always the next mission, the next attack , but hey...there is always a new day, a new moment, a new memory to make. We just gotta keep going. We need to hold that darkness at bay. Because thats what we do, thats how we live and love. Thats how we stay strong Baby. You hear me? We do what it takes. We break down and we are there for each other...you and I, us and the Team. We're a family Steven." Tony spoke passionately. He really did believe what he said. Much to his surprise. Tony leaned in and up laying a reassuring kiss on his boyfriends mouth. Hoping to replace his sadness with something wonderful. "I love you too Baby." He whispered against Steve's lips._ _ _

___Steve smiled into the kiss, comforted. He knew everything Tony had said was true-- and he was glad that there was no sugar coating it. He wouldn't have believed any sugar coating anyway, not when he knew deep down inside that they would have been hollow words. "Thank you for that, sweetheart." Steve murmured. He sighed. "So, um, what now? Do you need some of those magazines so you can start picking out dresses?"_ _ _

___"STEVEN GRANT!" Tony slapped Steve's shoulder. I refuse to wear a dress thank you very very much." Tony laughed."Seriously. Besides the dress would look funny with my beard and don't even get me started on how I would do my hair." Tony snorted._ _ _

___Steve laughed. "Yea, I guess you're right. But don't you dare think I'm wearing a dress!" Steve's eye widened in mock horror. "It's a suit for me, baby. For you too, I hope? Traditional?" Steve got a mental image of Tony showing up in a suit the same color as his iron Man costume and shook his head._ _ _

___Tony's eyes narrowed playfully his arms snaking up to wrap around Steve's neck. "Hmmm Tony Stark in white? Now that's funny. But, if you wish it. I will wear a white tuxedo with tails." Tony chuckled lightly nipping at Steve's bottom lip._ _ _

___Steve sighed in relief. "Well, that's something, anyway." Steve's tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip where Tony bit. "So, um, does this mean we're really making wedding plans?"_ _ _

___Tony smooched Steve's cheek moving away from him a hand scrubbing through his own hair giving Tony that perpetual mussed look. He turned to pour another glass of wine. "Yeah. Sounds about right." Tony said a little offhandedly. Still in a bit of shock. Tony looked at the ring on his finger. "Tony Stark-Rogers...I like it." Tony smiled against his wineglass as the rim almost erotically teased the edges of Tony's lips while the liquid tipped into Tony's mouth._ _ _

___Steve swallowed hard, the name Tony had just given himself barely registering as he watched Tony drink. "Mmmm Tony..." Steve said breathily, almost feeling jealous of the glass._ _ _

___"Yes Darling? You did label me as a cocktease, serves you right." Tony winked and took another sip._ _ _

___"Tony..." Steve's voice took on a whining tone. "Baby..." Steve felt a little lightheaded as the blood rushed from his head to his groin, and he swayed slightly on his feet._ _ _

___Tony chuckled. "What sexy? This is my job as your soon to be...wife? Husband? Hmmmm depends on my mood I suppose." Tony drawled as he slowly, languidly stepped into Steve's dance space elegantly swirling the wine in his glass._ _ _

___Steve's breathing became heavy and a little ragged at Tony stepped up to him. "Oh, god, Tony, do you know what you do to me?" Steve whispered, remembering that Tony had asked him that very same question not too long ago. Steve bit his lip, hiding a bit of a smile, waiting to see what Tony would do._ _ _

___"I have an idea Baby but, howabout you show me huh? Show me just how big this gun can get Soldier Boy" Tony's voice genuflect to a more commanding tone. His eyes sparked with a primal desire as the gaze tore into Steve's soul as his free hand reached out and down to firmly squeeze Steve 's dick through his pants._ _ _

___Steve felt as if his heart was going to explode. Or his brain. Maybe both. The words spilling from Tony's mouth made him think all sorts of dirty things, and what blood there was in his body suddenly rushed south, leaving him slightly dizzy, but with the hard-on of a lifetime. Struggling with the loss of blood to his brain, Steve managed to work out, "Is that what you wanted, Tony?"_ _ _

___Tony ripped his hand from Steve's groin to firmly grip Steve's chin between his thumb and index finger. "I ask the questions here, got it my little toy soldier? You answer, moan and scream. Thats the only detail your allowed on this tour, got it?"_ _ _

___"Y..Yes, sir." Steve managed to gasp out, the feeling of being dominated a heady drug indeed._ _ _

___"Now. About face, kitchen, march!" Tony commanded his tone low but so very firm "You don't want my version of the brig boy..."_ _ _

___"Yes sir!" Steve fought back the urge to salute, opting instead to simply do an about face and walk to the kitchen per Tony's orders._ _ _

___"Halt in front of the island. Strip completely and have a seat on top of the island. Do it now! Don't dawdle boy!" Tony leaned up against the counter watching Steve. His own cock already hard and leaking. Licking his lips he was happy he different flavor sauces. Not many knew just how legendary his sweet tooth was._ _ _

___Steve came to a halt, stripped, then turned and jumped onto the top of the island. He struggled desperately to regulate his breathing, but it wasn't helping much. He was so turned on by the commands that he couldn't even form a coherent thought._ _ _

___"Good boy. Your a regular little brown noser aren't you Baby boy?" Tony sauntered up wedging between Steve's legs. His hands smoothing over the tops of Steve's thighs._ _ _

___"Y...Yes sir, Anthony sir." Steve held back the whimper building in his throat, but just barely, as Tony touched him._ _ _

___"Mmmmthat a boy...now. I really want some of this cake you made. But the way I see it. Is thats a romantic sweet get together dessert. I think..." Tony pulled his shirt off throwing it haphazardly to some area on the kitchen floor. "...that I want something else in the meantime..." Making quick work of his jeans, tossing them to the opposite side of the kitchen. "...I want a Captain America Banana Split..." Tony thumbed off his boxers as he turned around towards the refrigerator. Giving Steve a perfect view of his ass and sac._ _ _

___"A what?" Steve couldn't help himself, the words tumbling out of his mouth. "How will that even work...?"_ _ _

___Tony snapped his head around. Eyes hardened at Steve's defiance. Just a look was all he afforded the super soldier. "Are you questioning my creativity maggot?, are you doubting my skill set?"_ _ _

___"N...neither, sir." Steve realized his mistake and tried to sit still, watching Tony._ _ _

___"Hmmm maybe you should be punished now so you understand the perimeters of your detail. Clearly you don't know how to follow orders. Yeah?" Tony stood stalk still watching Steve._ _ _

___Now Steve did whimper. "Nnn, I'm sorry sir! Please, don't punish me..." He wriggled just a little, as if he were truly afraid, but his eyes shining at the thought of punishment. He loved this side of Tony, and wanted to see more of it. "I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good..."_ _ _

_____"No. I don't think you get it. You have eleven General Orders Soldier. They are as follows since you have seemingly forgotten let me re-educate you._  
1\. To take charge of this post and all government property in view.  
2\. To walk my post in a military manner, keeping always on the alert, and observing everything that takes place within sight or hearing.  
3\. To report all violations of orders I am instructed to enforce.  
4\. To repeat all calls from posts more distant from the guard house than my own.  
5\. To quit my post only when properly relieved.  
6\. To receive, obey, and pass on to the sentry who relieves me all orders from the commanding officer, field officer of the day, officer of the day, and officers and petty officers of the watch.  
7\. To talk to no one except in line of duty.  
8\. To give the alarm in case of fire or disorder.  
9\. To call the petty officer of the watch in any case not covered by instructions.  
10\. To salute all officers and all colors and standards not cased.  
11\. To be especially watchful at night, and during the time for challenging, to challenge all persons on or near my post, and to allow no one to pass without proper authority.  
Can you tell me which one of these orders you just violated maggot?" 

___Steve swallowed. He should know this, but it was just so hard to focus, with Tony standing there naked, and, to be honest, he didn't really want to know which orders he hadn't followed. He hung his head, the picture of dejection. "I can't sir. I'm sorry..."_ _ _

___Tony took a hold of his dick giving it a ling firm stroke. "You want this medal boy? You need to work for it. Do you understand me soldier? 3, 6, and 7. Got it?"_ _ _

___"Y...yes sir. I'll try to remember." Steve whispered._ _ _

___Tony took his hand off of himself and turned abruptly back to the refrigerator. Opening both the refrigerator door and freezer door. Tony took out Neapolitan ice cream, Rheaddi whip...whip cream, blueberry sauce, strawberry sauce, and banana's from the counter. And a plate from the cabinet. Walking over calmly placing the items next to Steve._ _ _

___Steve glanced over the items, his brows raising slightly. "Ummmm...permission to speak, sir?" He asked in a demure voice._ _ _

___"Permission granted." Tony commented casually._ _ _

___"Just exactly how do you make a Captain America banana split? It sounds a little...painful." Steve knew Tony wouldn't hurt him, but he was dying to know. He licked his lips, naughty thoughts swirling through his head, making his groin tighten and his cock twitch._ _ _

___"So, questioning my actions again?" Tony asked calmly almost ready to abort the whole show._ _ _

___"It is not a dangerous procedure. Only the banana is sliced. Your dick will be placed in between the banana's. Sauce and such will be applied. I do not appreciate questions when I am trying to make a surprise for my favorite soldier. Understood?." Tony explained a little softly._ _ _

___Steve nodded, feeling a little like a dick, a faint blush of shame spreading across his cheeks. "Yes, sir. I promise not to ask questions." Steve whispered, completely submissive now._ _ _

___"Good" Tony replied stoically as he placed the plate under Steve's dick and sack. Gently he touched the underside of the swollen shaft to see how he would bob. Once he figured it out, Tony placed the banana's on either side of the organ. Opting not to slice them. Tony glanced up to see Steve's reaction as he scooped out the cold ice cream gingerly placing the scoops on the other man's groin._ _ _

___Steve swallowed hard as the cold hit the most sensitive area of his body, but he bit his tongue until he tasted blood, determined not to make a sound, putting all his faith in Tony as he kept his eyes glued to Tony's chest._ _ _

___"Place your hands behind your back.." Tony commanded as he began pouring the sauces over the the organ laden plate._ _ _

___Steve obeyed without hesitation, placing his hands behind him, lacing his fingers together._ _ _

___"Good boy" Tony complemented Steve softly as he shook the canned whip cream smirking only slightly._ _ _

___Steve nodded once, happy for the praise, but still cautious._ _ _

___Tony seated himself using a bar stool and took up his spoon "Look at this. This looks damn yummy. Don't you agree soldier?" Tony began gingerly eating around Steve's cock._ _ _

___Y..Yes sir." Steve answered, licking his lips without thinking, watching Tony eat. The sight was so erotic that Steve felt light headed._ _ _

___Tony leaned down lightly licking at Steve's cockhead swirling the mixed flavors of his pre-cum and whipped cream. "Mmm tastes so good Baby boy...so good.."_ _ _

___Steve's jaw clenched and his nails dug into his flesh. He felt as if he were drowning in a sea of desire and erotic feelings, but he hadn't been given permission to speak or even make a sound, so he fought to swallow his moans and whispers and keep his hips from bucking up at Tony's mouth._ _ _

___Tony moaned hard as he took Steve to the base gripping his hips. Moving into a slow grinding rhythm with his mouth and occasionally moving off to lick at the melting ice cream. "Tell me soldier. What do you want?"_ _ _

___"Nnnn... Tony!" The question sparked a fire in Steve's blood and the words of what he wanted came pouring out. "I want you, Tony. I want to feel your mouth around my cock, I want your hands on my body, everywhere, stroking me, inside me, stretching me, before you shove your cock inside me, and make me yours. I want to writhe and moan and scream out your name when you make me cum. I want everything you have to offer, and everything you want to do to me!" Steve's cheeks grew bright red as he heard the words come pouring out, but he raised his eyes to Tony's and didn't look away as he confessed._ _ _

___Tony growled into Steve's thigh nipping at the tender flesh. In one swift movement, not caring about messes Tony gently took the plate from underneath Steve's genitals and threw the thing into the kitchen sink not caring if it broke or not. Kicking the stool out of his way Tony pushed Steve's knee's up to get at Steve's opening better. He leaned in hungrily lapping up the sweet treats as his mouth travelled to suction itself over the contracting hole. Tony licked around the rim, dipping his tongue in at intervals._ _ _

___"Anthony!!!" The word ripped its way out of his throat at a scream as Tony went to work. Steve whimpered, moaned and cried out as his hips writhed under Tony's talented ministrations. Steve felt himself coming undone as Tony's tongue dipped into his body, and tears of pure lust rolled down his cheeks. "T..Tony...I...I want..." Steve couldn't even finish the thought._ _ _

___Tony managed to place one digit inside letting Steve's hips help his finger's rhythm as he laved over what his mouth could find._ _ _

___Steve's hips bucked harder, his breathing became erratic and was punctuated by little breathy pleas. "Tony.. baby... need you... please... please!" Steve's vision grew blurry around the edges as he mumbled without even noticing._ _ _

___"I know you do baby. I know you do but we gotta stretch you so I won't hurt you baby. You know this. Patience is a virtue." Tony drawled hotly as he placed a second digit inside of the warm tight entrance._ _ _

___"Nggggh!" Steve nodded once in conformation. "I...know. But... my...patience... is gone!" He panted out. He keened as Tony's fingers brushed his prostate and he sobbed with pure need._ _ _

___"Such a naughty Toy Soldier, you know that? But since you have begged so sweetly. I think maybe I can oblige." Tony slid his to fingers out of Steve, grappling his legs, Tony moved Steve to the edge of the Island. His cock barely brushing Steve's entrance. "You ready Baby?"_ _ _

___Steve's chest heaved from the force of his breathing, and he looked at Tony, love and lust shining in his aquamarine eyes. "Yes, Tony, my God, make me yours! Claim me!"_ _ _

___Tony thought about being slow and gentle. Then remembered just how much Steve could take. He shoved himself inside of Steve hard and fast. The blinding pleasure of Steve's warmth and tightness exploded behind his eyes. He groaned hard gripping at Steve's thighs._ _ _

___Steve's head snapped back and he let out an animalistic sound of relief as Tony sank into him. It felt so good, so right, to be filled by the man he loved. He flexed around Tony, making his own cock bob, and waited for Tony's next move._ _ _

___"Jesus baby... Sooo good." Tony rasped as pulled almost all the way out then snapping his hips in hard once more, the rhythm hitting Steve's sweet spot each time. His mouth searching out Steve's desperately._ _ _

___Steve reached out and clung to Tony as his body was violated in the sweetest way possible. He kissed Tony back ferverently, moaning into his lover's mouth._ _ _

___Tony suckled at the hard and sensitive area between Steve's shoulder. Grinding into his Fiancé deep. "Nnngh. You want me to cum inside you sweetness?.." Tony asked hotly moving his tongue laving and nipping along Steve's collarbone. "I can stay inside you forever Baby mmmmmyeah" Tony picked up speed moaning deep. Loving the way Steve looked._ _ _

___"Ahhh...Tony... Yes, baby, please cum inside me!" Steve panted out, thrusting his hips up to meet Tony's. "God, Tony, you feel so good, inside me... Ahhh, baby...Ohhhh!"_ _ _

___Tony leaned in lightly biting the captain's nipples, one and then the other, reaching down between them Tony found his purchase wrapping around Steve's swollen muscle. He began timing his pumps with his hip thrusts._ _ _

___Steve saw stars and tasted blood as he bit his lip. The feeling on Tony's hand around his cock and the feeling of Tony's cock moving inside him was almost too much. "Tony!" He gasped out. "Tony, I, I'm gunna...!"_ _ _

___"Thats it Baby, cum hard for me. Show your Tony what kind of mess you can make, unravel for me my sweet Toy Soldier..." Tony cupped one of Steve's ass cheeks digging his nails into the taut flesh. "You can feel it can't you? My cock throbbing deep inside. Was this what you wanted Baby? Goddamn your so tight." Tony growled with conviction. "Drive me fucking crazy...nnnngh little cockslut." Tony snapped his hips harder. "Spray me Soldier. Give it all to me, spill on me...be a good boy and I will explode inside you. Be hot to see my jizz running down your thighs..mmmmmwanna fill you so full Steven."_ _ _

___Steve came hard, screaming at Tony's words. "Anthony!" His cock twitched as several thick ropes of cum sprayed out, landing on both himself and Tony. Somehow, in the midst of it, he had enough presence of mind to clamp his ass muscles, hoping Tony would follow him into his own orgasm._ _ _

___Tony felt Steve's entrance tighten around his moving girth. Hissing he pumped into Steve hard as he felt the warm seed from Steve spill upon both of them. Tony yelled and panted Steve's name. The white heat exploding inside his Captain painting his insides with the result of their coupling. Tony had surged forward kissing Steve hard and passionate. Soft whispers of love between breaths._ _ _

___Steve's breathing was sporadic when he finally found the strength to open his eyes and look at Tony. "W...wow.." He blushed at the first coherent word he'd been able to speak. "Tony," He swallowed thickly, trying to make his tongue work properly, "That was amazing. I love you."_ _ _

___"Mmmyeah it was Baby. Can't wait for you to cum inside of me as well. To have you fill me up completely. Oh Steven." Tony nuzzled into the other mans. Neck. All commanding aspect drained with his orgasm. Sticky from groin to chest._ _ _

___Steve laughed softly. "Give me half an hour to recover, and then I'm all yours. Think you can handle me, old man?" Steve grinned as he wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him close. "I'm teasing baby." He whispered, just in case Tony had taken the comment the wrong way._ _ _

___"Pffft can I handle it. I ordered your ass around didn't I?" Tony smiled back just as playful. Not admitting that the old comment stung but he knew Steve was only joking._ _ _

___"Yes, sir, you did." Steve sighed happily. "Now, I suppose we have to get cleaned up...again. I think we'll spend most of the time either raiding the fridge and finding interesting ways to use the food, wrapped up together, or in the shower." Steve grinned. "Not a bad life to lead, right?"_ _ _

___"Mmmm not bad at all, we can just use a warm rag Baby. I want you in 20. Just like you said." Tony replied in a sultry tony leaning up kissing Steve's jawline and bottom lip. Suckling on it gently._ _ _

___Steve smacked Tony's arm lightly. "I said thirty minutes, not twenty. I do have to have a little recovery time ya'know!" He groaned as Tony bit him._ _ _

___Tony giggled into Steve's flesh then settled his head atop Steve's chest. I really can do this the rest of my life with you Baby." Tony yawned._ _ _

___"Me too. But I think you need sleep." Steve dropped a kiss on the top of Tony's head. "Want me to carry you to bed?"_ _ _

___"Steven, come to bed with me? Hate sleeping alone. The nightmares come.." Tony whispered a little groggily._ _ _

___Steve blanched momentarily, but kept his voice light. "Of course I'll come to bed with you, baby. You should know I'll always been here for you." It took some maneuvering to slide off the counter and scoop Tony into his arms. Carrying Tony's towards his room, Steve could't help but wonder what nightmares Tony was talking about._ _ _

___Tony instinctively curled into his fiancé. "I was in Afghanistan during Desert Storm testing the new Jericho missile. On the way back to the American Embassy. We went under siege. First time I ever saw war. I hid behind a rock. One of my own weapons was staring back at me. It was surreal. Like I kept thinking. Im gonna wake up. Im fine. Nothing blew up. Im gonna be fine. Then. I woke up. In a cold dank cave, a hole in my chest with a car battery attached to it. I was in hell. Yinsen died so I can live. So I can be the man that has everything instead of the man that has everything yet nothing. Gulmira opened my eyes and my heart. I see it every night. I replay seeing the mass forces of the Chitauri Awaiting to destroy earth among uncharted stars. To know that I was millions maybe billions of light years away from our own solar system and seeing these hostile alien forces. I felt so small Steven. When I closed my eyes. I was sure I was dying. Thats how it is. Every night behind my eyelids."  
Tony spoke softly his voice laced with a haunting. Laced with a distance of being in that moment._ _ _

___"Oh, baby... I know it must be tough. I can't even imagine. Because even all I've been through can't compare at all to you going through that wormhole. I can't tell you how many nights I've lain awake, wishing I could take all that away from you. I wish I'd been the one to make that sacrifice, to suffer what you're suffering now, so that you don't have too." Steve felt the tears coming on again, but he choked them back. This was about Tony, not him. "I wish I had been there, to protect you, Tony. Because you're the best thing that ever happened to me."_ _ _

___Tony moved a hand to caress through Steve's hair moving down to his cheek. "You did protect me Baby. You did the best you could with what you had. I can only imagine the call you had to make to close it...I really feel for you on that." Tony leaned in kissing Steve on the mouth softly._ _ _

___"Yea, well...I didn't really make that call. You did. But, if I had, I would have found a different way to do it. I can't tell you what it was like, seeing you disappear... It was like my own personal hell, Tony. Like each heartbeat lasted forever. And every second that went by and you didn't reappear..." Steve choked back a sob with effort. "Then I had to watch you fall out of the sky, Tony. I've never felt so helpless in my life. Watching you and knowing there wasn't a damn thing I could do to help you..." Steve inhaled sharply. "The next day I went and ordered that ring. I didn't even know if you felt the same way about me, if you ever could feel the same way about me that I did, do, for you...But I thought, maybe, if there's even a sliver of a chance, I'm going to take it. Because life's too short, ya'know?"_ _ _

___Tony gently rolled himself on top of Steve. "When I'm rested Mister. I want you to make love to me please? I am so happy Baby. It will all be okay. To some degree." Tony leaned down brushing his tongue upon Steve's._ _ _

___Steve nodded, swiping his own tongue out and gently touching it to Tony's. "Ok, baby. But first, rest." Steve snuggled up to Tony, wrapping his arms protectively around Tony. "Good night, baby. And sweet dreams..."_ _ _

__\-------------------------------------------------_ _

___The After Party Chapter Five_ _ _

___ _

___Bucky had been perched atop the roof of the building nearest to Stark Tower for hours. Perhaps days. He didn't know, wasn't even concerned. His objective was simple-- find Tony Stark, and bring him alive. Those were his objectives, and he would follow them to the letter, without question, like he always did. He planned every step of his mission in his head, having memorized the entire schematic of the Tower. He would need to disable the AI unit before entering. It was a long way from the ground floor to the top level penthouse, but the Winter Soldier wasn't worried about it. He never worried, he simply carried out his orders. He waited patiently until the sun had crept to the western horizon, then made his move. Using his superhuman skills, he simply leapt from the top of the building, falling at a rate that would make a normal human panic. But he wasn't completely normal, not anymore. He landed with a loud bang, but no one was around to hear. Crossing the expanse of open area in front of the Tower, he cut all power to the building, and then set off an EMP that would put the Tower's AI out of commission. Afterward, he used a simple glass cutter and suction cup to open a hole in the plate glass windows large enough to fit through. Bypassing the elevator, which was now out of commission, he began leaping up the stairs. He could have used a grappling hook and made it simpler, but after how easy it was to get inside the Tower, he actually enjoyed running up the stairs. It gave him a sense of slight freedom, and kept his mind focused.  
When he reached the top floor he paused. The interior was dark, but with his enhanced eyesight it was no problem. He wasted little time, skirting the furniture and making for the door he knew led to Stark's bedroom. It opened silently and he slipped inside, s slightly darker shape in the shadows. He could see the dim glow of the arc reactor, and he headed for the opposite side of the bed, until a sudden movement stopped him in his tracks. His target wasn't alone! Recalculating quickly, he decided to just nab Stark and get out. He put one hand out, intending to muffle and shouts of alarm, then he caught sight of the bed's other occupant. _Steve._ the thought, a whisper of a name rose in his mind and he almost stumbled back. But that would jeopardize his mission. So, with a force of will, he reached out, one hand covering Stark's mouth, the other, his metal arm grabbing both of Tony's wrists._ _ _

___Tony's eyes shot open his own heartbeat thundering into his suddenly aching head as he felt the offender overpower him. Tony tried to struggle, make noise. Anything to wake Steve or give him a clue._ _ _

___It only took one touch of Tony's skin to his to wake Steve from a dead sleep. It took him a second to gain his bearings, though, and that was all the time Tony's assailant needed. The sound of metal connecting with bone was a sharp crack in the otherwise silent night. Steve reached for Tony through the pain, but Tony was gone, and Steve was completely alone._ _ _

___Tony struggled pitifully and in vein. Who ever his assailant was, clearly had the upperhand. He remembered watching Steve's body connect with the metal arm. Watching his fiancé reach out for him through the pain. Tony couldn't help the tears. He was scared and all alone._ _ _

__★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _

___Steve sat in the middle of a huddle of people, and he'd never felt so alone. His jaw ached from the punch the kidnapper had thrown, but his heart ached worse. He'd promised Tony he would be there, would protect him, and he'd failed the very first time something had threatened his lover. Natasha sat by his side, not saying anything, a comforting hand on his arm. Clint and Bruce stood talking with Fury, trying to come up with some sort of plan. But it was proving difficult, since steve hadn't seen the attackers face, and no one knew where they had taken Tony, or why. Steve knew they would decide to wait, and he clenched his fists. When they made that call, he would go find Tony himself. He owed his fiancé that much at least._ _ _

__★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _

___Tony tried steadying his breathing. Switching his brain gears to battle mode. He really should be used to this shit by now. But Steve. Someone. This asshole who plucked him from his Fiancé's arms hurt Steve. Tony knows this is almost impossible. Tony was worried. His PTSD was sneaking up in the back of his mind to bite him in the ass. He only hoped Jarvis would be online soon. Thats the only thing Tony could hope for. He gave instructions to Natasha awhile back should anything happen. His wrists hurt.  
 _Steve....I love you...__ _ _

___★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _

____Natasha waited for a moment until Fury and Hill were talking out of earshot. She looked at Steve "Captain we need to get to Tony's lab and get Jarvis back online. Tony gps chipped himself awhile back. DUM-E was programmed for this contingency. Jarvis can come back online on a ghost secure server."_ _ _ _

____Steve looked up in amazement. "GPS chip? You mean I've been sitting here worried sick this whole time and just now you decide to inform me of this?!" Steve whispered harshly in fury. "Dammit, Natasha! Let's go then!"_ _ _ _

____"Cap we couldn't if until now anyways. Not with Shield crawling all over Stark Tower. Also there is a time activation and I wasn't around earlier. Shhhhh"_ _ _ _

____Fury stopped talking to Agent Hill turning to stare with his one good eye at the pair of Avengers across the room. He calmly walked over to them both. "Captain? Romonov do we have a problem here?" Maria came up just to Fury's left crossing her arms. Watching the everyone._ _ _ _

____Steve looked up at Fury. "Yes, just a small one. Tony has been kidnapped. I'd say that's just a little problem though, right Nick?" Steve was a little shocked at his own vehemence, but he was pissed and didn't care who knew it._ _ _ _

____Fury's countenance didn't change. " Captain we are aware. Shield is doing what we can. We can't find the Goddamn needle if we can't even find the Haystack. Got it?"_ _ _ _

____Natasha raised her palm up between both males. Looking at Fury she asked "Sir, Captain and I were going to go back and wait at Stark Tower in case something turns up. Someone should be there."_ _ _ _

____Fury nodded to Natasha. "Do it Romonov."_ _ _ _

____"Yes sir" Natasha grabbed Steve's arm to go."_ _ _ _

____Maria watched them go. "They're up to something." She stated softly her eyes watching them leave the Debriefing Room._ _ _ _

____Fury nodded once more. "Let's hope so."_ _ _ _

___★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _

____Bucky sat in the dark room, the only light that of Tony's arc reactor. He had been sitting for a long time, but he hardly felt the passage of the hours. Tony was still unconcious, but Bucky was patient, and he could wait. While he sat, he studied Tony, part of him memorizing the billionaire's face, and another part of his mind reeling. _He'd known the other man lying in the bed with Tony Stark. The glimpse he'd caught of said other man had been fleeting, a hint of blonde hair and blue eyes, though it seemed to Bucky that the face should have been leaner, the body smaller, just the right size to fit in Bucky's arms... He shook his head, willing the thoughts away. Right now he had only one objective, and that was to keep an eye on Tony Stark until he woke up.__ _ _ _

_____Tony tried steadying his breathing. Switching his brain gears to battle mode. He really should be used to this shit by now. But Steve. Someone. This asshole who plucked him from his Fiancé's arms hurt Steve. Tony knows this is almost impossible. Tony was worried. His PTSD was sneaking up in the back of his mind to bite him in the ass. He only hoped Jarvis would be online soon. Thats the only thing Tony could hope for. He gave instructions to Natasha awhile back should anything happen. His wrists hurt.  
 _Steve....I love you...__ _ _ _ _

_____★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _ _ _

______Natasha waited for a moment until Fury and Hill were talking out of earshot. She looked at Steve "Captain we need to get to Tony's lab and get Jarvis back online. Tony gps chipped himself awhile back. DUM-E was programmed for this contingency. Jarvis can come back online on a ghost secure server."_ _ _ _ _ _

_____★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _ _ _

______Bucky sat in the dark room, the only light that of Tony's arc reactor. He had been sitting for a long time, but he hardly felt the passage of the hours. Tony was still unconcious, having forced Bucky to hit him until he passed out by struggling against Bucky, both when he'd taken Tony from the tower, and when he'd been strapped to the chair he currently occupied. But Bucky was patient, and he could wait. While he sat, he studied Tony, part of him memorizing the billionaire's face, and another part of his mind reeling. _He'd known the other man lying in the bed with Tony Stark._ The glimpse he'd caught of said other man had been fleeting, a hint of blonde hair and blue eyes, though it seemed to Bucky that the face should have been leaner, the body smaller, just the right size to fit in Bucky's arms... He shook his head, willing the thoughts away. Right now he had only one objective, and that was to keep an eye on Tony Stark until he woke up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony awoke coughing. The left side of his face smarted. He could already feel the swelling in his left eye. Dried blood peppered his chin and bottom lip. The blood pulling the split slightly. He winced. His head was killing him. "Wow... Not even asking for a date first...rude." Tony wheezed out. He felt so raw. His eyes couldn't get their bearings. He really hated this shit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky didn't move. He'd expected no less that a witty comeback when he'd awoken. Bucky didn't react, except for a twitch of his metallic fingers. He had been given a mission. Find Tony Stark ad bring him back. Don't kill him, and don't talk to him. Just watch him. And Bucky always followed orders._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Creepy son of a bitch." Tony muttered. Suddenly the lights flickered on. Tony jerked due to the heavy brightness. The heavy door to the room opened. A man who looked like he just stepped out of 1940's Nazi Germany stepped in. "Guten Morgen Herr Stark. Ist a pleasure to finally meet you sir. I am Herr Schmidt." Tony's eyes widened. "Holy shit.." Tony muttered "I belive I owe your Captain some payback...ja?" Tony shuddered at hearing the man with his thick German accent._ _ _ _ _ _

_____★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _ _ _

______Natasha led Steve down to the lab. It was eerie. No lights, no blinking, nothing. Her eyes caught sight of You, Butterfingers and DUM-E All huddling to one side. "Heeeey boys.." Natasha approached as she spoke soothingly. DUM-E made a concerned whirr. "I know sweetie. Voice recognition protocol 716, Stark Ghost Server activation code 648897251 initiate. Lock onto JARVIS Reboot protocol 8825310. Retinal key Natasha Romonova" DUM-E whirred again as Natasha leaned down as DUM-E took a retinal scan. Then the little bot drove itself to a wall panel. Taking off the panel it revealed a series of electronics most of which would confuse your average IT Department. DUM-E opened his metal claw over the area extending a piece from the center of it's claw. Fitting nicely into a slot in the exposed panel. It turned partially. Sudden the room came to life._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve whistled. "Impressive." He shot Natasha an appreciative smile. "Now, how do we find Tony?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Natasha looked up at Steve. "Tony is a Star Wars Fanatic. DUM-E is like his personal R2D2. He told me I had to be his Princess Liea. Im getting to that." Natasha replied with a wry smirk. "Im the spy remember?" Natasha flicked open a smaller panel punching a series of codes into the keypad settled within._ _ _ _ _ _

______"JARVIS awaiting voice recognition and commands. Awaiting voice phrase passwords."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The voice sounded like Jarvis but without the personality._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Comrade Natasha Romonova О мой бог, May the force be with you for 42 years and thanks for all the fish."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The machinery that was not on clicked and buzzed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jarvis?" Natasha asked hopefully._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It is good to be back Miss Romonova"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jarvis said sounding relieved._ _ _ _ _ _

______"WOOOOHOO Hey Jarvis. Okay. Activate Hobbit Protocol. All who wonder are not lost."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh dear, activating."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"He was kidnapped Jarvis. Will the gps only work on the surface?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No Miss Romonova. Master Stark has tested this particular chip under various conditions. "_ _ _ _ _ _

______Natasha looked back at Steve smiling. "We will find your man Cap. No worries."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"My.." Steve swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Steve tried for nonchalant._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Im a spy Cap. Its my duty to observe people. You can fool people. Im not people." Natasha winked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve huffed. "Please tell me I'm not that obvious. I mean, it's only been two days. I thought I did pretty well keeping it under wraps."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Then keep him from texting me all happy and hyper." Natasha quipped. "Besides its awesome. Congrats you guys."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Texting... When the hell did he have time to text you?" Steve blushed when he thought about how his words could be misconstrued. "I mean..Uhh..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Natasha burst out into laughter. "Oh Cap. Was there moments you two were apart? "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Moments... yea, but not many. Unless it was before I got in the shower with him..." Steve muttered to himself, then flushed an even brighter red when he realized he'd said that out loud. "Oh, my god, Natasha. Just get on with...Whatever you're doing. I'm gunna shut up now before I give away any more of our sex life."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Cap. We will find him. I promise." Natasha nodded to him after her soft statement. Looking back at the search map a red blip began pinging. "Cap we have a stationary lock. Looks like he is due north if us at the edge of New York near the water. It's possible they are holding him on a ship or sub."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve couldn't help the elation that filtered through him. At the same time, he felt dread creeping up on him as well. It had been hours since Tony had disappeared. God only knew what had happened to his beloved Tony in the hours since he'd been taken._ _ _ _ _ _

______Natasha looked at him. "More than likely its a trap. If they wanted ransom they would have called it by now. If this is Ross we're partially screwed. Ross has Hulkbusters. Go assemble everyone Cap. We are live. I'll fire up the Quintet. Jarvis can you download this beacon into the Quintet?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Affirmative Miss Romonova."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Natasha beamed with excitement. She slapped Steve's arm "Lets do this"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve nodded in the affirmative, pulling himself together. Now was no time to fall apart. Tony needed him, and, come hell or high water, Steve was going to be there for him, like he promised he would be._ _ _ _ _ _

_____★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _ _ _

______Her Schmidt moved to the right so Tony could get a good look at the room. Tony's insides went cold. He kept the bile from rising somehow. There was a table with straps. Various sharp operating implements. "My good Doctors are very interested in you. They want to take you apart and find what makes you tick. Ja,?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky shivered slightly as he focused on the table. It reminded him too much of the chair they strapped him in every time he needed his memory wiped. The only difference between the two of them was that Bucky went willingly. He glanced at Tony, something snapping in his dark eyes._ Was this really fair? _ He wondered. To take this man, who had only had the bad luck to be born himself, and poke and prod him until he went insane, all in the name of science? Something deep and dark stirred inside Bucky. _But he had Steve._ The thought came through like a lightning bolt. Who the hell was Steve? It was a terrifying thought, that memories from his past life were surfacing again. He needed to be made clean, again, but first, he wanted to see what they would do to the great Tony Stark. He settled back, grinning inwardly. It should be quite a show._ _ _ _

____Tony watched Schmidt as he paced over to the operating table. Black leather gloved hand caressing the table almost lovingly. "You should be honored Herr Stark. Not many get my attention. Take my silent soldier for example. COME!" Schmidt motioned next to him. Pointing at the ground like one would a dog."_ _ _ _

____Bucky snarled a little at the order given. He was fighting an internal battle, one part of him horrified that he was just sitting there, going to watch all this happen to someone Steve cared for. The other part of him, however, was relishing the thought of seeing the great Tony Stark suffer. Who was this man, after all, to lay hands on Steve, his blonde, beautiful Steve, whom he'd protected all his life...? With a sudden cry of pain against the memories that threatened to overwhelm him, he bent at the waist, clutching his head, fighting against the feeling that his brain was being crushed._ _ _ _

____Bucky snarled a little at the order. He wasn't a damn mutt to be ordered around, but he knew the consequences of disobeying. So he reluctantly moved to obey. But with every step forward, he felt the pounding in his head grow. Why was he doing this?! He wanted to scream, cry, beg for help. But no help ever came. Tears formed in his eyes, turning the room blurry as he obeyed, spinning on his heel to face Tony when he reached Schmidt's side. His demeanor and body language spoke of a disconnection, the lack of caring, but his eyes spoke volumes to the contrary as he stared at Tony._ _ _ _

____"Please forgive him Herr Stark. He is still in conditioning. We are Vorking out zie kinks so to speak..remove your mask Herr Barnes." Tony's eyes went ridiculously wide at hearing the last name. Bucky Barnes. James Buchanan Barnes. Steve's best friend. "You see, Herr Stark. That which want to live cannot die...and that which opposes me turns to serve me. As you shall serve me...Remove your mask soldier !" Schmidt bellowed._ _ _ _

____Bucky's eyes narrowed in counterpoint to Tony's going wide. He reached up slowly, unfastening his mask, then slipping it off with a toss of his head. _who are you to judge me? Bucky sneered at Tony, knowing that he looked like a beaten dog and hurting inside for it. He held out so little hope for redemption, however, as the mask slipped from his fingers to clatter softly on the floor.__ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____The Quinjet was quiet. Clint still wasn't 100% after Phil's death but she knew he needed this. A focus. A mission. Bruce stared at the Quinjet floor. No one admitted it. No one admitted that the obnoxious billionaire was the heart of the team. Steve their leader. "Arrival in 56 minutes." Natasha mentioned softly. Steve kept his hands folded, almost prayerlike, in front of his mouth. He nodded every once in a while when someone updated him on their status, but otherwise made no move to communicate. How could he, when his other half was out there, somewhere beyond his reach, maybe being tortured or *something*...too many horrible thoughts were running through his mind as he suffered internally, a wave of dark despair threatening to overwhelm him when he needed to be stronger than ever before._ _ _ _ _

____★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _ _

_____Tony's eyes calmed. His breathing slowed just a touch only to hitch when the mask fell to the floor. Tony held the tears in. Jesus if Steve only knew. "Bucky?...don't let them do this to you. Steve misses you so much. You gotta come back.." Tony begged softly at first. Soon his voice reached a panicked staccato. Schmidt had stepped away. Observing his soldier and new prize._ _ _ _ _

_____Tony was trembling. He needed out of here, but how? "Herr Barns you are dismissed until further need." As Schmidt spoke the doors opened once more. A rush of doctors and assistants poured into the room. Immediately taking a hold if Tony and ushering him to the operating table. "Do not vorry Herr Stark. They vill take good care of you. Barnes!" Schmidt awaited Bucky's presence. Tony immediately wrestled with the doctors. "No....NO!...BUCKY C'MON. PLEASE!!! THIS WILL HURT STEVE!! PLEASE HELP ME!! YOU CAN'T LET THEM DO THIS!!!...NNNNGHGETOFFME!!"_ _ _ _ _

____★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _ _

_____Steve had never gone into a mission with as many doubts as he had now. Usually things were clear cut, black and white... but this time it was Tony. And t if, right now, he was lying somewhere helpless, needing Steve and Steve wasn't there to protect him...? The worry built until Steve felt like screaming. But he had to hold it together, or at least give the appearance that he was. So he only allowed one tear to escape. One tear for all the fear, loneliness and heartache he was suffering. That was a lot of gray. Honestly, Steve wasn't sure he was up for it. What if he didn't...what if he wasn't ok? If he were hurt, damaged in some way?_ _ _ _ _

_____The Quinjet's hum and instrument panels was the only constant sound. It was as though everyone was holding their breath until Tony was found. No one looked at each other. No one noticed the singular tear from the Captain. Natasha silently prayed, Tony was like a big brother to her, not that she would ever admit._ _ _ _ _

_____Bucky's jaw locked and he trembled. Steve would be...disappointed in him. If he let them hurt Tony Stark, in essence he would be hurting Steve. He shook his head, poised on the brink. But... Steve was his friend. He didn't know how he knew, he simply did. Suddenly, with crystal clarity, he knew what he had to do. Walking meekly past Schmidt, he turned suddenly and smashed him in the face with every ounce of force he could put behind his metal arm._ _ _ _ _

_____Soon the room broke into chaos. Tony punched one of the doctors hard. Two others grappled after the smaller man, a third holding a large in-utero needle. Schmidt fell to the floor but quickly recovered. "DO IT...DO IT NOW!!" The doctor with the in-utero needle shoved it into Tony's stomach releasing a burning liquid. Tony lost his fight trying to curl into fetal position. A slow burn encased his stomach along with strange fluttery feelings. "What did you fucks just do to me .." Tony whimpered. Schmidt looked at Barnes. Then to another set of guards. "Take him back for conditioning. He ist not ready!" Looking back to Tony Schmidt ordered the doctors. "Let him go. Blindfold and release him."  
One of the doctors looked at Schmidt. "Sir, the testing.." Schmidt waited until Tony was blindfolded and escorted out. "The testing begins now. You cannot impregnate a cow unless you have the bull Herr Doctor." _ _ _ _ _

_____Tony was dropped outside into the cold. It was so much colder near the water. He shivered. The burning sensation in his stomach abated. His eyes searched wildly. It was broad daylight that stung his eyes._ _ _ _ _

____★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _ _

_____"Cap we have a surface lock on him. Pier 43." Natasha informed excitedly._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve leapt to his feet, poised on the balls of his feet, ready for anything. His breathing came shallow and fast, but not fast enough to cause him any distress. _Hang on Tony, I'm coming!_ _ _ _ _ _

____★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _ _

_____Bucky smirked as he was lead from the room, casting a look at Tony over his shoulder. He hadn't managed to escape, but at least he knew now that they were going to let Tony go. And that had been his objective. It never really occurred to him that they would have released Tony anyway._ _ _ _ _

_____Tony heard a jet hum. He nearly cried when he saw the Quinjet. Natasha positioned the jet to align the loading ramp with the pier ramp. "Cap. I have a lock on him. He appears injured."_ _ _ _ _

_____Steve tensed when he heard Natasha say that Tony was injured. It cut him like a knife, and he had trouble fighting down his own insecurities as the jet headed for Tony's location. Steve stood up, determined to be the first one out of the jet, the first face Tony saw._ _ _ _ _

_____"Okay Cap. Ramp is steady. In position. Get him." Natasha said softly. She could see pain in his eyes. She was just happy Tony was alive even if he was on his knees slumped over._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve didn't need to be told twice, barely letting Natasha finish her sentence before he was down the ramp, off the jet and running to Tony's side. He skittered to a halt and leaned down, carefully scooping Tony into his arms. Tears fell unchecked down his face, but he was focused only on Tony. "Tony... baby... are you ok? Are you hurt, in pain. My heart, talk to me!"_ _ _ _ _

_____Tony immediately looked up. "Steven nnngh" he reached up wrapping his arms around Steve's neck "Hydra...Schmidt..,they let me go" Tony began explain breaking into whimpers. Reminded to much of the incidents in Afghanistan. Tony wanted to tell him about Bucky but he wanted to be okay in case Steve needed strength. "They..." Tony swallowed hard. "They injected me with something Steve..in my belly."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Ok, baby, ok. It's going to be ok. I'm here now. I've got you. We'll take you back and find out what happened. I promise you, Tony, those bastards will pay for this!" Steve vowed, hugging Tony tighter as he turned back to the jet._ _ _ _ _

_____Natasha watched worriedly as Steve brought Tony into the jet. Bruce immediately began first aid until they could get Tony to a hospital. From what Dr. Banner could tell, most of the injuries were superficial but he seemed sick like a bad flu. Bruce pushed up his glasses and looked at Steve. "He seems okay. But a Hospital after something like this is always a good idea."_ _ _ _ _

_____Steve agreed. Although Tony didn't look very beaten or molested, Steve knew how HYDRA could be. They were ruthless, and they never did anything without reason. Kidnapping Tony, then letting him go seemed too easy, and so it probably was. He stood by Tony's side, holding Tony's hand tightly. No matter what happened he wouldn't be letting go until Tony was well and whole again._ _ _ _ _

____★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★_ _ _ _

_____Tony remembered laying in Steve's arms. He didn't remember passing out. His eyes fluttered open as he felt the warmth of Steve's hands encase his own. He could see that he was in the hospital. Steve had pulled the chair up to the bed and his head rested con it's side near Tony's arm. Tony smiled softly. Untangling his hand from Steve's to bring up into Steve's hair._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve jerked at the touch, eyes shooting open as he sat bolt upright. "Tony! He gasped out when his eyes locked with those chocolate ones of his fiancé. "Oh God, I'm so glad you're finally awake!"_ _ _ _ _

_____"S'okay Honey. Im here." Tony said a little groggily. "Did they find out what they did to me?" Tony asked a little worriedly motioning for Steve to hold him closer._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve frowned. "Well, baby, they've run every test they have. But...they didn't find anything."_ _ _ _ _

_____"I know they did something too me Steven. I just know it." Tony's brows furrowed as his eyes widened. Looking like he was on the way to a full blown panic attack._ _ _ _ _

_____"Shhh, baby, I believe you. They wouldn't take you then just let you go for nothing. Don't worry, we're going to fund out what that something is. Just remember I'm here for you. I love you." Steve had to choke out the last, because while he was there for Tony, he didn't know how he would protect him. He'd fucked up so badly before, and now Tony was hurt, inside, and he didn't even know how to begin to find out what they'd done. But one thing Steve was sure of -- as soon as Tony was home, he'd hunt down and personally kill every bastard who had laid a hand on his lover._ _ _ _ _

_____"Steven Grant..Don't Baby...I know what you want to do and I love you for it. But...I really want to wake and have you there. I want to go home and I want you to make love to me. I want to forget this entire incident. There was more Baby. It won't be easy to hear. You promise me. Promise me you wont hatch some cockamamie plan. Promise me you will stay by my side. Promise me Steven." Tony spoke as passionately as he could while feeling like hell. Tears spilled over onto his cheeks. Thickening already dark thick lashes. Tony worried his lip waiting for Steve 's reply._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve felt instantly contrite. "Ok, baby, ok. I promise, I'll be there. I promise. I won't leave you, not for an instant. Oh, baby, we'll go home and beef up the security, have Jarvis put the whole tower on lockdown and spend as much time as you want making love, raiding the fridge, cuddling by the fire... Whatever you want, sweetheart, I promise. Ok?" Steve wiped at the tears Tony had shed, then leaned over and claimed Tony's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss._ _ _ _ _

_____Tony breathed a sigh of relief into the kiss. Opening his mouth for Steve. Tony tangled his hands into The Captain's hair. The monitors began beeping. Tony laughed softly into the kiss. When they parted Tony stared up into Steve's ocean eyes. He was lost in the different shades of blue he found there. " Baby. Someone there helped me. He appeared like he was wrestling to control his own mind, but he did make physical co tact with Schmidt. Baby."Tony begsn softly. "It was Bucky that took me. And Bucky trying to save me."_ _ _ _ _

_____Steve reared back as if Tony had slapped him. "B...but... Tony, that's not possible! Bucky...Bucky's dead!" Steve felt as if his heart were breaking in two. "Tony, please, please tell me it wasn't him!" Steve keenest as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Dimly a part of him knew this was selfish of him to react this way, but it felt, at that moment, that his future hinged on Tony telling him that it hadn't been Bucky he'd seen._ _ _ _ _

_____Tony watched Steve's reaction. He sat up slowly. His guts turning icy. "It was him Steve. Schmidt made him drop the mask." A tiny curl of jealousy sparked behind his arc reactor. "I'll. I'll understand if you need to go to him." Tony said quietly fisting the blanket in worry. Absolutely certain Steve would leave him._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve clenched his jaw at Tony's words. He understand how Tony felt. Scared that Steve would leave him. That Steve would choose Bucky over Tony. But that wasn't even an option. Struggling, Steve climbed slowly to his feet. "Tony." He rasped out. "Of course I need to go to him. He's my best friend, like my brother. But, you are so much more to me. I love you, Tony. I promised I'd be there for you, and that is one promise I fully intend to keep. I promise not to go looking for Bucky until you're better and until we've come up with some kind of plan to rescue him." Steve's blue eyes shone, and he hoped Tony would believe everything he'd said._ _ _ _ _

_____Tony swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. "Okay. Cool." Was all Tony said at the moment. "I just wanna go home." A fresh volley of tears started up. Tony felt like a wreck._ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh, Tony..." Steve suddenly felt so protective of the smaller man. "Ok, baby. You want to go home, we'll go home. Right now." He encircled Tony's wrist with one hand, then grabbed the IV taped to Tony's arm and winced. "Hang on baby, this might hurt."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Nnn Steve? Seriously? Isn't this a bad idea?" Tony smirked half-heartedly. "Jesus they have me in a gown. Ugh seriously. This might actually be funny if I had a half drank bottle of scotch in my hand." Tony mused._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Steve sighed jokingly. "Good idea? No, not really. And with the meds you're on, you won't be touching any alcohol any time soon." Steve pulled the IV out gently, then unplugged the various machines. To hell if they sounded warning bells. Tony wanted out of here, and Steve was going to take him, consequences be damned!_ _ _ _ _

_____"Mmmm Captain, my hero." Tony crowed in a sultry voice. He really couldn't help it. Everytime Steve lifted him like this. Every time he took him into his arms. Tony's demons hid from the light that was Steve Rogers. What a time to be getting a boner._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve grinned at Tony when he was finally free of the machines. Scooping him up, he remarked lightly, "Baby, one day you'll have to walk on your own. I think we'll get a reputation if I keep carrying you around like this." Steve scanned Tony with his eyes, a brow arching questioningly as he saw the tell-tale tenting in the gown. "Anthony Stark, I can't believe you'd get a hard on now of all times. I mean, it's gunna be hard enough to explain why I'm carrying you out of here!" Steve shook his head, mock despairingly, and ran his fingers down Tony's side, wondering briefly if his fiancée was ticklish._ _ _ _ _

_____Tony squeaked at the hand down his side and giggled. "What? I was trying to forget about the bullshit. So I thought of you making love to me. Can't blame a man for trying, Captain Sexy." Tony's smirk blossomed into a smile._ _ _ _ _

_____"Hmmm, is that so?" Steve's voice took on a husky, sexy tone. "Well then, when we get home, you'll just have to let me do all those naughty things you were thinking about..." Steve all but purred before swooping in and kissing Tony for all he was worth._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve groaned. "I don't know if I can wait that long baby." Steve swallowed thickly._ _ _ _ _

_____Tony was smiling bright now. As if the past 8 hours never happened. He looked. While Steve held him close. "Well aren't you the savvy one your Majesty?" Tony purred._ _ _ _ _

_____"Of course." Steve grinned. He set Tony down gingerly, taking the blanket and spreading it out in half, to add cushion. Then he swept Tony back up, setting him on the blanket. "I'm sorry I don't have a picnic to offer you, baby. All I have is a view...and myself."_ _ _ _ _

_____"All I need is you Love...Im kind of sore, not bad though. "The view us amazing. The city is lovely too NNNGH STEVEN..." Tony squirmed just a little. He began taking off his gown. Unable to help himself._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve grinned again. "Tony, you naughty thing..." Feeling suddenly both aroused and semi dominant, he claimed Tony's lips in a searing kiss. His tongue probed Tony's lips for entrance and his hands slid up Tony's sides until he found the buttons that held the gown together. Ripping at them, he managed to work the gown down off Tony's arms, tossing it aside. "Tony..." Steve growled as he pushed Tony back, straddling. Tony's hips so he could look down at his lover sprawled wantonly beneath him._ _ _ _ _

_____Tony grinded upward as his body arched naturally under Steve's touch. He shivered. His eyes flickering between the stars and Steve. Tony reached down trying to get a feel of his Fiancé's hard girth. "Steve...baby" Tony whispered erotically._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve bucked hard into Tony's hand. "Dammit Tony!" Steve clambered to his feet, toeing off his shoes as he tore his jeans open, yanking both them and his boxers off and tossing them away after he retrieved a small bottle of lube from one pocket. His shirt followed the pants into the darkness, then he fall back on top of Tony, sighing as their naked flesh touched._ _ _ _ _

_____"Holy hell Steve...mmm can't help it. Need you so bad.." Tony groaned. He was already unraveling. He didn't feel beautiful. Swollen left eye, cuts and bruises. He was sore. But none of that mattered now. Steve made him feel beautiful, loved and wanted. This was the man that asked him to marry him. Tony's breath hitched in his throat fighting with the lump that formed. His eyes followed perfection. Watching Steve undress was like an early Christmas miracle. A fleeting moment of Steve's heaviness in his hand made Tony whimper with pure need causing him to flex his dick as his opening contracted with desired anticipation. He was wrecked and needy._ _ _ _ _

_____Tony grinned into Steve's chest. The night air travelled into Tony's gown reminding him how full of Steve he was. "Good idea. Happy would have my ass for this. Speaking of my ass. We really need a plug. I like keeping you inside of me Steven. Is that weird?" Tony asked curiously._ _ _ _ _

_____Steve shook his head. "Hmm, baby, with you, nothing is weird." Steve mumbled as he hurried down the hall toward the fire exit. Hesitating for a second, he told Tony, "Baby, you might want to cover your ears. I'm not sure how loud this alarm is going to be."_ _ _ _ _

_____Tony looked at Steve the grin never left his face as he covered his ears. "Uh oh" his face back in Steve's chest._ _ _ _ _

_____❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _ _ _ _

______


End file.
